Encore trop loin
by jilnachtaugen
Summary: Durant la seconde année de leur entrainement militaire, Mikasa se retrouve séparée d'Eren pour un camps d'entrainement spécial. Et elle est déterminée a devenir la plus forte pour pouvoir mieux le protéger. Mais lorsque sa decision lui fait enfreindre le règlement, un certain individu de petite taille est chargé de s'occuper de son cas... LevixMikasa
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Soyez indulgent avec moi! C'est ma premiere fic en ****français. Et je tiens a preciser que c'est une histoire rapide! (C'est pour toi HB!)**

* * *

**Foret d'entrainement **

5h30 du matin. Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient a peine a se montrer. Tout le monde dans le camp dormait encore profondément, hommes comme chevaux. Non. Une exception se présentait. Mikasa Ackerman, portant son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, se trouvait perchée en haut d'un des arbres géants de la foret d'entrainement. Son regard fixait les titans de bois qui servaient de cibles. Mikasa avait déjà analysée la situation. Elle savait comment chaque cible bougerait, et la manière dont elle devait les atteindre. Pourtant l'esprit du jeune soldat était ailleurs. Cela faisait presque deux ans, qu' Eren, Armin et elle avaient rejoints l'armée. Et ils avaient tous les trois été séparés pour ce camp d'entrainement spécial qui devait durer deux mois. Jamais elle ne se séparait d' Eren et ce camp était pour elle une vraie torture mentale. Mais c'était pour lui qu'elle avait rejoint l'armée. Pour pouvoir le protéger. Et pour y arriver, elle devait devenir plus forte.

«Je te le promets Eren. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.»

Suite a ses mots, la jeune asiatique se jeta dans le vide avant d'activer son équipement. En manœuvrant agilement et a une vitesse surprenante a travers les arbres, elle trancha les nuques des titans de bois une a une. 1...2...3...4...5...6... 'Plus qu'une.' Pensa-t-elle. Mikasa éleva une fois de plus ses lames dans les airs.

«Trop lente.» Murmura une voix grave.

Un éclair passa devant les yeux de la jeune asiatique. La cible n'était plus. Mikasa tourna la tête pour voir qui d'autre était la, mais il n'y avait personne. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de dure la saisir autour de la taille et interrompre son élan. Elle se sentit entrainer par son ravisseur. L'homme en question se posa sur une des branches et lâcha Mikasa. Celle-ci atterrit lourdement sur ses fesses. Elle leva les yeux. En face d'elle, un homme de taille assez petite se tenait. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et portait des vêtement de civil. Une chemise blanche avec les manches remontées au dessus des coudes, un pantalon marron et des bottes noirs, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il portait également un équipement de l'armée. Il rangea ses lames et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir avec lequel il essuya pressement ses mains.

« Ah, les gamins, j'vous jure, aucun sens du respect. » Murmura-t-il comme si il était seul.

Mikasa, toute frustrée qu'elle était, n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses émotions a qui que ce soi, a part Eren et Armin. Elle se leva et vérifia rapidement que son équipement n'était pas endommagé.

« Je ne sait pas qui vous êtes, mais évitez de faire ce genre de chose quand je m'entraine s'il vous plait. »

Elle commença a s'avancer pour reprendre son activité, mais le petit homme tendit le bras pour lui bloquer le passage avec sa lame.

« Quoi encore? » Dit-elle en lui jetant un regard agacé.

« Est-ce que tu te rend compte du boulot que ça prend de fabriquer et mettre en place ces cibles ? Et Je te signal en passant qu'il n'y a pas marqué ton nom dessus. Elles devaient servir pour l'entrainement d'après demain. »

« Ce que je fait ne vous regarde vraiment pas. »

« Irrespectueuse et insolente avec ça. Fait attention, avec une attitude pareil, tes supérieurs ne vont pas te supporter très longtemps, sale gamine. »

'Gamine ?'« Un civil sur un terrain militaire, ça ne fait pas bonne impression non plus. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous trainer devant mes supérieurs.»

« Fait gaffe a ce que tu dis. Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas perdre plus que ton statut de soldat. »

« De quoi je me mêle ? » S'emporta soudainement le jeune soldat, toutefois sans hausser le ton. « Je n'ai pas de leçon a recevoir d'un civil. Surtout d'un qui fait la taille d'une crevette. »

« Réfléchis espèce d'imbécile. Un civil ne prendrait pas la peine de te dire ça. »

« Si tu fais partie du régiment, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. Les supérieurs n'ont fait aucune remarque depuis le début. »

« Ca c'est ce que tu crois. Pourquoi je suis la a ton avis ? A cette heure-ci, je dors habituellement, mais on m'a demander ce petit service. »

« Quel service ? »

« Celui d'attraper l'abrutie qui détruit les cibles avant qu'elles ne servent. Et devine quoi ? Je viens de l'attraper. »

Mikasa fronça les sourcils et scruta l'homme longuement avant de répondre. « Tant qu'il ne viendront pas me le dire en face, je n'ai aucune gêne a faire ce que je fait. Maintenant pousse toi. »

Elle fit un pas en avant pour partir mais reçue un coup de pied dans l'estomac. La jeune fille se plia en deux et tomba a genoux, entourant son ventre de ses bras. En serrant les dents, elles envoya un regard assassin a l'homme.

« Enfoiré... » Murmura-t-elle.

« Ne joue pas les malines avec moi, Ackerman. Sinon je peux te garantir que tu ne quitteras pas le régiment en un seul morceau. Ce qu'on te demande n'est pas compliqué, alors arrête de faire l'enquiquineuse. Mets toi dans la tête qu'ici on obéit aux ordres avant tout. Les rebelles dans ton genre, on les jette. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

« ... » Mikasa baissa la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se faire renvoyer. Sinon, Eren et Armin serait seuls et sans protection. L'homme pris son silence pour un non.

« Dans ce cas, dégage de la, gamine. »

Mikasa serra les poings puis se leva. Elle se retourna pour ne pas le regarder en face. « Comment tu t'appelle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Levi. »

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas en dire plus, la jeune fille se sauta de la branche pour atterrir sur le sol après quelques acrobaties aériennes et reprendre le chemin du camp. 'Levi ? Crevette, oui !'

* * *

Le lendemain matin, a 5:30, Mikasa était de nouveau présente sur le terrain d'entrainement. Elle s'apprêtait a se lancer lorsque...

« On dirait que j'ai eu raison de revenir. »

'Pas encore lui !' Pensa-t-elle tandis que l'homme atterrit a coté d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire a coups de pied ? »

« Tu n'as jamais dit que c'était un problème si je ne touchais pas aux cibles. »

« Tch. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale gosse. Aller, crache le morceau. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu fais ça parce que ça t'amuse ou bien t'en bouffe pas assez pendant la journée ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Tu a aussi peur des titans que ça ? »

« Pour ton information, je me fiche pas mal des titans. »

« C'est de plus en plus clair... »

« La ferme. Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

Levi regarda la jeune rebelle fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer.

« Si tu veux devenir plus forte avec ton équipement de manœuvre, tu t'y prends mal. Tu dois d'abord développer les capacités de ton corps sans l'aide de machine. »

« Mais qui t'as dit que... » Commença Mikasa.

« Il n'y a pas trente-six raisons pour lesquels on veut plus d'entrainement. Un conseil, arrête avec l'équipement pendant un moment et entraine toi plutôt au combat a main-nue. C'est le meilleur moyen pour ça. »

« Pourquoi tu m'aide ? »

« Un, je ne veux plus te voir sur ce terrain. Deux, tu fais partit des meilleur d'entre les nouvelles recrues. Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas polir ton talent. Fiche le camp avant que je ne change d'avis. »

« Ca ne marchera pas. Je bats déjà tout le monde. »

« Ca, c'est ton problème. Fout le camp."

* * *

**Réfectoire**

De retour au camp, Mikasa s'empressa de ranger son équipement et de se dirigea en toute hâte vers le réfectoire du camp. Elle jeta d'abord un œil par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que Shadis ne soit la avant d'entrer. L'instructeur tyrannique lui aurait fait courir dix kilomètres pour son retard. La jeune asiatique alla s'asseoir a la table ou se trouvaient déjà ses amis. Connie essayait désespérément de tenir Sasha loin d'une assiette pleine.

« Mais, heu ! » Se plaignit-elle. « Puisse qu'elle n'est pas la ! »

« Moi, je te dis qu'elle viendra. » Répondit le petit gars.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda Mikasa.

« Te voilà enfin toi ! Mais ou est-ce que tu étais bon sang ! Sasha a faillit manger ton petit-déjeuner. »

« Désolé. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure. »

« On peut savoir ce que tu fiche tout le temps ? Depuis le début du camp, tu reviens a des heures pas possibles la nuit et tout les matins tu ratte l'appel général. A chaque fois on est obligé de te couvrir. » Demanda Jean.

« ...Je dors. »

« Menteuse. » Dit Annie d'une voix plate. « Tu n'es jamais dans ton lit non-plus. »

'Traitre.' Pensa Mikasa en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Aller crache le morceau. » insista Jean.

« Si vous voulez savoir, je passe mon temps a me faire remonter les bretelles par une crevette. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pff. T'es lourde. Insistez pas les gars, elle dira rien. » Abandonna Connie.

« C'est son droit. Laisse la tranquille. » Gronda Sasha. « En passant, vous avez entendu la rumeur qui circule en ce moment ? »

« Raconte. »

« Apparemment, le bataillon d'exploration vient de recruter un type formidable. Il a réussi a tuer treize titans a lui seul pendant sa première expédition. Les supérieurs lui aurait déjà donner un grade. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. C'est pas possible de tuer treize titans tout seul, surtout au bout d'une expédition qui n'a pas durée longtemps. » Dit Jean.

« Moi je dis que c'est possible. » Insista la brunette.

« Et je suppose que tu connais son nom a ce sur-homme ? »

« Tu vas rire, il s'appelle Ackerman. »

« C'est une blague ? Tu pense pas que la rumeur soit sur Mikasa ? »

« Impossible, elle est jamais sortit du mur. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui sache qu'elle est super forte. T'en pense quoi Mikasa ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Mais si c'est vrai, peut-être que ce type fait partie de ta famille. »

« Je n'ai qu'une famille, c'est Eren. »

« T'es vraiment antipathique des fois. Bon, moi je vais me détendre un peu... »

« Pas si vite Springer. »

L'instructeur Shadis venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire. « Ecoutez moi tous, tas de viande sans cervelle ! Demain matin, nous allons avoir de la visite. Et donc au lieu de perdre votre temps a faire la sieste comme les flemmards que vous êtes, vous allez me nettoyer les dortoirs, les salles de stockage, l'armurerie et les écuries ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! On peut savoir qui vient, chef ? »

« Ca, vous le saurez demain matin. Allez, au boulot bande de lavette ! »

* * *

**Voila! J'espere que vous aimez! Je mets la suite vite, promis! (Laissez moi un commentaire!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, a sept heure pétante, tous les membres du régiment étaient alignés en attendant les visiteurs de marque. Mikasa était aussi présente, curieuse de voir qui ils étaient. Apres quelques minutes d'attente, un groupe de cavaliers portant l'uniforme des Eclaireurs approcha. Tous avaient le visage cachée par leur capuche. Ils étaient environ une dizaine.

« Garde a vous ! » Ordonna Shadis.

Les hommes a cheval descendirent de leurs montures. L'un de retira sa capuche. Il était grand, bien bâtit et avait des cheveux blonds et des sourcils garnis. Cet homme n'était autre que le commandant du bataillon d'exploration. Il s'avança.

« Repos. Bonjour a vous tous, jeunes soldats. Je suis le Commandant Erwin Smith. Rassurer vous je ne suis pas la pour recruter. Tout fois je vous préviens. On m'a demandé d'inspecter l'état de votre camp et la qualité de votre entrainement. Et si j'estime que certain d'entre vous ne présente pas le minimum de qualités requises pour servir l'humanité, j'ai le droit de vous expulser hors de l'armée. »

'Un test imprévu ?' Pensa Mikasa. 'Ils n'ont rien trouvée de mieux ?'

« Voila comment ce test se déroulera : durant les deux semaines qui reste, nous partagerons ce camp avec vous et trois instructeurs du bataillon d'exploration vous observeront et me feront des rapports sur chacun d'entre vous. Les autres membres sont la pour vous aider. Le résultat final se fera durant l'examen au terme du camp. »

Le commandant fit un signe de la main et deux personnes s'avancèrent. La plus grande des deux retira sa capuche et se présenta : « Je suis Mike Zacharius, chef de section des éclaireurs. »

La deuxième fit de même et se révéla être une femme avec des lunettes : « Moi, je suis Hanji Zoe. Je suis également chef de section et spécialiste des titans. J'espère que vous serez de bons spécimens pour mes recherches. »

Erwin repris la parole : « Le troisième instructeur nous rejoindra ce soir. En attendant, faite ce qui vous plait. Cette journée est a vous. »

'La journée est a nous, hein ?' Mikasa se tourna vers ses amis. « Vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez faire ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » Répondit Sasha.

« Non rien. Je voulais vous demandez si vous vouliez vous entrainer avec moi... »

« Au combat ?! » S'exclama Connie. « T'es malade. Tu nous bats a plate couture ma vieille ! Tu veux pas te détendre plus tôt ? » S'exclama Connie.

« Non je n'y arriverais pas. C'est pas grave. J'irais seule. »

« D'accord, a ce soir. » Salua sa camarade.

* * *

**Réfectoire**

Mikasa passa le restant de la journée a courir, s'entrainer au lancer de couteau et faire des pompes. Le soir arriva vite et le jeune soldat se rendit une fois de plus au réfectoire. A ce moment la, il pleuvaient des cordes. Les membres du bataillon d'exploration étaient assis a la table et des instructeurs et discutaient en mangeant. Les jeunes recrues du régiment les regardaient en bavardant doucement.

« Ils ont l'air formidable quand même ! » Commenta Sasha.

Jean lui lança un regard méprisant. « Tu plaisante ? Il faut surtout être stupide pour faire partie de ce bataillon. Leurs jours sont comptés croit moi. »

« T'es vraiment étroit d'esprit comme mec ! Ceux sont les seuls qui ont encore de l'espoir pour l'humanité ! Et pour ça je les admire. Je trouve qu'on vaut pas grand chose a coté. Nous on cherche a avoir le meilleur score pour pouvoir rejoindre les brigades spéciales et passer le restant de notre vie en sécurité et bien au chaud derrière les murs. Eux ils savent ce que c'est de se battre et c'est surement les seuls dans cette pièce qui mérite le titre de soldat. »

Tout le monde a la table c'était figé et regardait fixement Sasha. Ils savaient tous que c'était la première a fuir quand elle avait peur, alors ce discours était vraiment sortit de nulle part. Mikasa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la franchise de son amie.

« Je pense que tu a raison. »

« Au fait Mikasa, tu compte aller ou toi. Tu vas surement finir dans le top dix alors... »

« Moi j'irais ou Eren ira... »

« Eren par-ci, Eren par-la ! » S'énerva Jean. « T'as rien d'autres dans la tête ? »

« Contrairement a toi, je n'essaye pas de fuir ma famille. Je suis entrer dans l'armée pour protéger Eren. Et ça restera toujours mon objectif. »

La porte s'ouvrit et un membre du bataillon entra. « Commandant, le troisième instructeur est arrivé. »

« Parfait. Qu'il entre. »

Une personne de petit stature entra. Certainement une femme. Elle s'arrêta a cote de la table des instructeur. Erwin se leva et s'adressa a tous : « Voici votre troisième évaluateur. »

La personne attrapa le dos de sa capuche et tira dessus...pour révéler une tête familière a la jeune asiatique.

« Levi Ackerman. Caporal chef de la section des opérations spéciales. » Dit simplement le nouveau venu.

Mikasa se dressa d'un seul coup et sans le vouloir frappa ses mains sur la table en écarquillant les yeux. Toute la salle se tourna vers elle. Même la table des instructeurs. Mais Levi s'adressa a elle. « Tu veux quelque chose, Ackerman ? »

« Hein ?...Non...pardonnez-moi. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau.

Erwin s'adressa au caporal. « Alors le voyage ? »

« Il fait un temps de chien et tu me demande si faire du cheval pendant quatre heures sous la pluie était bien ? Je te revaudrait ça, Erwin.» Grogna le petit homme en s'asseyant.

« Allons, allons. » Sourit le commandant. « Je ne pouvait pas prévoir le temps qu'il ferait. »

« Ce type est vraiment le caporal chef ? Mais il fait la taille d'une...Attends, attends, attends... » Dit Connie. « T'es pas en train de nous dire que la crevette dont tu parlais c'était le caporal chef ? »

« ... »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

* * *

**Terrain de combat **

A partir du lendemain matin, les cadets furent séparées en trois groupes : l'entrainement a cheval et maniement des armes, pris en charge par Mike, cours de stratégie et de connaissances théorique, pris en charge par Hanji et enfin, la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, sous la surveillance de Levi. Les trois s'occupaient aussi du combat. Au troisième jours, lors de l'entrainement au combat, Mikasa et ses compagnons s'exerçaient sous le regards des trois évaluateurs. Un a un Mikasa, envoya tous ses adversaires au sol sans la moindre difficultés.

« Ahhh, mais c'est pas vrai ! » Grogna Jean encore a terre. « Comment tu fais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est naturel, mon corps bouge tout seul. » Dit-elle simplement en l'aidant a se lever.

« Aller quoi ! Donne nous un truc ! » Supplia Connie.

« De mon point de vue vous êtes trop lent. Je vous vois venir. »

« Ackerman ! » Appela une voix familière.

Mikasa se retourna pour voir le caporal chef retirer sa cape. « Amène toi. »

Elle se dirigea vers Levi sans remarquer que toute la cour d'entrainement s'était tournée vers eux. Le jeune soldat s'arrêta a quatre mètres du petit homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec son regard désintéressé habituel. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, caporal chef ? »

« Te donner ce que tu voulais. Un adversaire a ta taille. »

« Sauf votre respect caporal, vous ne faite pas vraiment ma taille. »

Tout le monde se figea sous l'effet du choc, sauf Sasha qui tentait désespérément (et en vain) de cacher son fou rire. Mais, Levi ne broncha pas. « Voyons ça. »

Mikasa se mit en garde. Levi la fixa du regard durant un long moment. Mais au moment ou la jeune asiatique se jeta sur lui, d'un geste rapide et élégant, l'évaluateur esquiva son poing et lui envoya son coude dans l'estomac. Elle chancela et tomba a terre, soufflant bruyamment pour tenter de récupérer son souffle, coupé sur le coup. Comment diable avait-il fait pour bouger si vite ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mikasa se releva, le souffle pas tout a fait récupéré et se remis directement en garde. Cette fois, elle éleva son poing en guise de feinte, et puis pivota sur son pied gauche pour envoyer sa jambe vers la tête du caporal. Levi bloqua le coup sans difficulté. Avant qu'elle ne puisse reposée son pied au sol et retrouver son équilibre, le caporale lui envoya un coup de pied dans la cuisse. Elle bascula en arrière et se atterrit lourdement sur son derrière. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait comme ça face a lui. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi pathétique. La fixant du regard Levi lui servit le coup de grâce verbal. « Tu est trop lente. Je te vois venir. »

Le caporal chef récupéra sa cape et déclara avant de s'éloigner. « C'est finit pour aujourd'hui, les gamins. N'oublier pas de vous doucher. Vous empestez la sueur. »

Les cadets désertèrent uns a uns le terrain. Très vite il ne resta plus que Mikasa, toujours a terre, et Sasha la fixant du regard. « Tu a le droit de rire. Ne te gêne pas... »

«Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. » Répondit son amie au tac-au-tac. « On trouve toujours plus fort que soi, Mikasa. Est-ce que tu t'attendais a être la plus forte quand tu a rejoint l'armée ? »

« ... »

« Aller viens. » Dit-elle en lui tendant la main. « C'est bientôt l'heure de manger. »

* * *

**Réfectoire**

Durant le repas, la table de Mikasa était silencieuse. Celle-ci n'avait pas touchée a sa nourriture. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur un clou de la table. « Uhmmm... Mikasa ? T'es toujours la ? » demanda Connie.

Pas de réponse. « Mikasaaaaa... je te vole ta nourriture... » La tenta Sasha pour la faire réagir.

Toujours pas de réaction. « Aller ! » Dis Jean en lui secouant l'épaule. « Si tu tire cette gueule la, j'en connais un qui vas mal le prendre. »

Même en amenant Eren dans la conversation, la jeune fille restait de marbre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne pensait qu'a elle, a sa faiblesse, a son incompétence... Comment allait-elle protéger ce qui lui était cher si elle n'était même pas capable de tenir deux secondes face a une crevette ? Comment pouvait-elle...

VLAM !

Un poing s'écrasa sur la table devant elle. Toute la table sursauta sauf Mikasa qui leva les yeux. La 'crevette' se trouvait debout a coté d'elle et la fixait d'un regard peu rassurant. « Dis donc, Ackerman. On a un compte a régler toi et moi. »

« Vous m'avez déjà battu aujourd'hui. Ca ne vous suffit pas ? »

« Ne confonds pas l'entrainement et la punition, gamine. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir donné le droit de te ficher de mes caractéristiques physique. »

Mikasa resta de marbre, mais son sang se glaça a l'intérieur. « Soit a 5h00 précise devant les écuries. Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de retard, je te ferais courir jusqu'à ce que tu en crève. Compris ? »

« Oui monsieur. »


	3. Chapter 3

A partir de ce moment la, tous les matins, jours pour jours, de 5h00 a 7h00, Mikasa Ackerman se retrouva a fabriquer les cibles titans pour l'entrainement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Cela incluait couper le bois dans la foret, le ramener au hangar de fabrication. (A pied bien sure. Hors de question d'y aller a cheval), le scier, le tailler avec les bonnes mesures, revenir sur le lieu d'entrainement, monter les cibles et installer le mécanisme de pivotage, le tout sous la surveillance extreme du caporal chef. Le jeune soldat ne s'en plaignait pas. Pour être tout a fait honnête, elle pensait que cela lui fournissait plus d'entrainement. Mais très vite, son corps finit par ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Elle somnolait durant les cours théoriques et enchainait les fautes aux entrainements physiques. Durant tout le temps de sa punition, Levi ne faisait que l'observer avec son regard assassin. Et cela l'irritait par dessus tout. Au quatrième jours, Mikasa termina enfin de monter le dernier titan. Elle s'apprêta a descendre, lorsqu'une douleur soudaine s'en prit a sa tête. Manquant un échelon, elle tomba dans le vide et s'écrasa...dans les bras du caporal chef.

« Tch. T'es vraiment une plaie tu sais ça ? » Dit-il en la remettant sur ses pieds.

« Ecrasez un peu, Levi ! » S'emporta pour de bon la jeune fille. « Arrêtez de m'engueuler pour tous ce que je fais ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demander de faire et j'ai compris la leçon ! Alors ne me blâmer pas pour être tombée ! »

« Décidément tu ne comprends rien a rien, salle gosse. Tu pense vraiment que c'est pour ça que je te t'engueule ? »

« ... »

« Ca fait quatre jours que je t'oblige a gaspiller ton énergie pour rien et que tu ne réagis pas. Tu ne t'es pas demandé dans quel état tu était ? Tu n'as même pas pris en compte que ta fatigue affectait ton entrainement et que tu a la possibilité de te faire renvoyer. Je ne sais pas qui tu veux protéger mais ce n'est pas en te tuant a la tache que tu vas pouvoir le faire. Responsabilise toi en tant que représentant de l'humanité au lieu d'agir comme un chien qui fait bêtement tout ce qu'on lui dit ! »

Mikasa resta bouche bée au discours de son supérieur. Tout ce qu'il disait était parfaitement logique. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte plus tôt ? Elle ne pouvait pas protéger Eren si elle s'épuisait comme ça. Elle se sentait encore plus stupide qu'avant. Pourquoi cet homme voyait-il a travers elle comme a travers de l'eau ?

Le manque de sommeil plus la fatigue physique extrêmes étaient difficilement supportables a eux seuls, mais le choc mental en prime faisait un fardeau de trop pour Mikasa. Elle tomba a quatre pattes a terre, frappant ses poings sur le sol. Elle n'avait rien a dire, rien a répliquer, rien a ajouter... Elle fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait raisonnable et se leva pour reprendre le chemin du camp.

« Ou est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Dormir. »

Le caporale porta sa main a sa bouche et siffla. Un grand cheval noir apparut. Levi aida Mikasa a monter et fit marcher la bête jusqu'au camp. Mikasa eut la permission de dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle se leva comme tout le monde, pour être présente a l'appel. Elle rejoignit ses amis a la table habituelle. Connie n'en revenait pas. « T'as repris le rythme habituel ? J'y crois pas ! Tout ce cirque pour rien ! »

« Moi je crois plutôt qu'elle en avait marre de rater le petit-déj'. » Dit Sasha. « On peut pas faire grand chose avec un estomac vide. »

« Tu pense vraiment qu'a la bouffe, toi. » Renchérit Jean. « Non, sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis. »

« Je reçois assez d'entrainement pour devenir forte. »

« Décidément, je ne te comprendrais jamais. »

Mikasa tourna la tête pour apercevoir le caporal chef a la table des instructeurs. Cet homme pourrait bien être celui qui la rendrait plus forte. Et elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de son savoir.

* * *

Quelque jours plus tard, le camp reçus la visite d'un envoyé du gouvernement qui venait pour discuter d'affaire politique avec le commandant Erwin en plus de s'assurer de l'authenticité des identités des recrues. Selon Mikasa c'était plutôt stupide de le faire deux ans après le recrutement. Ca paraissait plutôt louche. Cet homme, Nile Dok, faisait passer des entretiens au recrues suspectées d'avoir mentit sur leur identités. De toute façon, même si elle avait mentit sur qui elle était, personne ne pourrait le prouver. Les preuves se trouvaient enterrées sous les ruines de la maison des Jaeger sur le territoire du mur Maria.

« Ah, la poisse ! » Grogna Connie. « Trois heures d'entretiens pour rien. »

Le jeune homme se laissa tombe lourdement sur sa chaise dans le réfectoire quasiment vide, ou se trouvait quelques recrues, révisant leur cours théoriques. Parmi elles se trouvaient, Mikasa, Sasha et Jean.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? » Demanda Jean.

« Ce mec a pas arrêter de me demander ou était mon village natal et de tout lui décrire. Non, mais j'te jure ! Qui connait les habitations exactes de tous les maréchal-ferrants de son village ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

« Ah bon ? Il a été plutôt sympa avec moi. » Dit Sasha, la bouche pleine de pomme de terre qu'elle venait juste de dérober en cuisine. « Moi, il m'a juste demander mon age, si je vivais ailleurs que chez moi... des trucs comme ça quoi. Il m'a même propose de diner avec lui. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible d'être naïve comme ça ! » S'exclama Connie en se frappent le front.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. » Ajouta Jean. « C'est évidant que ce type te faisait la cour. »

« Y'a pas qu'a elle. » Ajouta quelqu'un en bout de table. Annie feuilletait son livret de note. Elle avait parlé sans lever les yeux.

« Toi aussi, Annie ? Ce mec n'est vraiment qu'un pervers ! »

« Bas ! Vous vous faite du soucis pour rien. » Dit Sasha. « Ce type ne vient pas de l'armée. Si il tente quelque chose, on aura aucun problème a le mettre a terre. »

« C'est pas faux. » Conclue Connie. « Bon, je vais réviser avec vous. J'me fous pas mal des cours théorique, mais j'ai pas non plus envie d'être disséquer par cette tarée d'examinateur. »

A ce moment la, un membre du bataillon d'exploration entra dans le réfectoire. « Est-ce que Mikasa Ackerman se trouve parmi vous ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle en se levant.

« Nile Dok voudrait te voir dans le bureau des instructeurs. »

La jeune asiatique se leva et se dirigea vers le local des instructeurs, pas tout a fait rassurée. Elle n'avait pas été sourde a la conversation de ses amis. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite en se rappelant la dernière remarque de Sasha. Arrivée devant le bureau, Mikasa frappa deux coups a la porte.

« Entrez ! »

La jeune recrues poussa la porte et entra. Nile Dok lui tournait le dos et se tenait face a la fenêtre. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Mikasa l'interpella.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? »


	4. Chapter 4

« Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? »

« Absolument. » L'homme se retourna en affichant un air plus amusé que sérieux. « Asseyez vous. »

Mikasa pris place dans le siège en face du bureau sans cligner. Elle ne voulait pas passer une minute de plus que nécessaire en présence de cet homme louche. Nile Dok, fit le tour de la table et s'assit dessus en face de la jeune femme. Mikasa se tenait droite et se gardait bien (encore plus que d'habitude) d'afficher le moindre signe émotion.

« Savez-vous ce que je fais ici, Ackerman ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Mais sincèrement je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Je viens du... »

« ...du mur Maria, plus précisément du village de Shinganshina, envahit par les titans il y a maintenant presque quatre ans. Oui je sais. Et je sais encore plus, Miss Ackerman. Vos parents ont été assassinés par des trafiquant d'humain et vous avez grandit avec la famille Jaeger dont le fils a également survécut l'attaque et se trouve en ce moment dans le camps d'entrainement numéro 2. »

Mikasa s'était figée, sans toutefois changer d'expression. Que voulait cet homme ?

« C'est un bien triste passé que vous avez la ? Pourquoi gâcher votre avenir dans l'armée, Mikasa ? »

Mikasa réfléchit bien avant de répondre. « Sauf votre respect monsieur, cela ne vous regarde pas. J'ai mes raison d'être ici. Puis-je savoir le rapport que cela a avec le fait que j'aurais mentit sur mon identité ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions miss Ackerman. » Dit-il fermement mais toujours dans une voix doucereuse. « Contentez-vous de répondre. »

« Quelle réponse attendez-vous de moi, monsieur ? »

« Une réponse honnête, venant du fond de votre cœur. Pourquoi une belle jeune fille comme vous gâcherait-elle son avenir dans l'armée alors que vous pourriez vivre dans le luxe le plus total en sécurité derrière le mur Sina ? »

« Je n'ai pas du tout le sentiment de gâcher ma vie. Et ce n'est pas si simple d'entrer dans Sina. »

« Ca l'est si vous êtes bien accompagnée. Inutile de gaspiller un an de plus a 'tenter' de faire partie du top 10 et de rejoindre les brigades spéciales quand on peut y accéder facilement avec quelqu'un de bien placé. »

Dok se leva et s'approcha de Mikasa. Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux avant de faire glisser ses mains sur la joue de la jeune fille puis de lui prendre le menton pour lui faire lever la tête.

« Venez avec moi, Mikasa et je vous promets une vie bien plus confortable que celle qui vous attends dans l'armée ou même dans les brigades spéciales. »

Ça en était trop ! Mikasa frappa la main de l'homme et se leva d'un seul coup. Elle ne pouvait pas assez exprimer le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un de ces sales riches qui veulent des orientales pour leur rareté. Mais elle se retins de l'envoyer au tapis.

« Cette conversation dépasse complètement les bornes, monsieur l'envoyé spécial. Peu m'importe que la vie me réserve, du moment que j'atteins mon but. Quant a votre offre, vous pouvez la garder pour la prochaine orientale que vous croiserez. »

La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée.

« Et cet objectif est de protéger Eren Jaeger si je ne m'abuse. »

Une fois de plus, Mikasa se figea sur place sans se retourner. Dok ricana doucement avant de reprendre. « Je t'avais bien dit que je savais tout sur toi. Sache que je ne suis pas qu'un envoyé spécial comme on vous l'a dit, mais je suis aussi a la tête des brigades spéciales. J'ai accès a tous les renseignement sur tous les membres de l'armée, y compris les dossiers personnelles. Et je peux également étouffer n'importe quelle affaire. »

« Ou voulez-vous en venir ? » Dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué. Si tu veux qu' Eren reste en un seul morceaux, et bien... je te déconseille de me tenir tête, Mi-ka-sa. »

Mikasa se mordit les lèvres si fort, qu'elles se mirent a saignées. Cet enfoiré avait tout prévu. Que devait-elle faire a présent ? Cette homme pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'Eren. Et avec sa position, personne ne penserait a l'attaquer. Elle sera les poings tandis que Dok s'approchait lentement. Il s'arrêta a un pas d'elle. Elle sentit de nouveau sa main caresser ses cheveux soyeux. Dok lui saisit alors le poignet et la plaqua contre la porte, face a lui. Malgré sa force supérieur, elle aurait pu se débattre. Mais la pensée de ce qu'il pouvait faire a Eren la hantait. Elle se contenta de garder la tête baissée. Dok ricana de nouveau avant de se pencher vers elle et faire que le fronts se touche presque.

« Au fond, c'est bien ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi. Si tu coopère bien gentiment je te promets de faire en sorte qu' Eren finisse dans le top 10 et rejoignent les brigades spéciales. Comme ça tu pourra quand même veiller sur lui... »

« CA JE VOUS L'INTERDIS, DOK! Je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous pouvez me faire... Mais Eren n'accepte que ce qu'il mérite et je vous interdis de désacraliser ses efforts et sa persévérance ! Il parviendra dans le top 10 sans l'aide de personne et surtout pas la votre ! »

« Ha ! Et comment peux tu en être aussi sure ? » S'esclaffa son tortionnaire.

« Parce que c'est le genre d'homme qu'il est. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « De toute façon, lorsqu'il finira l'entrainement, il rejoindra le bataillon d'exploration. Et vous ne pourrez plus le toucher. »

« Et tu profiteras de l'occasion pour me glisser entre les doigts ? Cela me laisse un an pour te discipliner, ce qui est amplement suffisant. Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne sera plus qu'une jolie poupée soumise a ma volonté. »

« ... »

Mikasa serra les dent mais se tut et baissa de nouveau la tête. Dok lui agrippa le visage avec sa main libre et la força a le regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait. Mais cela n'eut pour effet que de faire sourire méchamment Dok.

« Décidément, je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi. »

Dok s'approcha dangereusement près. Mikasa ne savait plus quoi faire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été ainsi paralysée par la peur, était lorsque les trafiquant d'humain avait assassinés ses parents devant-elle. Depuis elle avait appris a se défendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie d'Eren pour son honneur personnel. Privée d'autres options, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, attendant le pire. Mais sa voix intérieure hurlait au secours. 'S'il vous plait... Quelqu'un... Aidez moi !'

« Alors, c'était ça que tu foutais. »

Dok retourna la tête et Mikasa ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La fenêtre du bureau était grande ouverte, et juste a coté de Dok... se tenait le caporal-chef. Son regard était plus perçant que celui d'un aigle. Dok était figée sur place, fixant le caporale chef avec deux yeux remplis de peur et de surprise. Levi lui saisit le poignet, et le serra si fort que l'on entendait presque les craquements.

« Enlève tes sales pattes de la, gros porcs. »

Levi lui tordit le poignet jusqu'à ce qu'un abominable son de craquement d'os se fasse entendre. Dok lâcha un hurlement de douleur et Mikasa se dégagea de sa prise. Le chef des brigades spéciales tomba a genoux en tenant son poignet brisé.

« Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais la, Levi ? »

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser un salopard comme toi approcher les nouvelles recrues sans surveillance ? Erwin t'as a l'oeil depuis longtemps. Et avec ta petite mise en scène de maintenant, tu viens de commettre ta dernière erreur. »

Mikasa observa le visage du caporal-chef. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi furieux, pas même contre elle. Levi se retourna et remarqua qu'elle était encore la.

« Ackerman, dégage de la. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et sortit de suite. Levi attendit que son pas de course s'éloigne pour reprendre la parole.

« A nous deux maintenant. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix menaçante en faisant craquer ses doigts.

* * *

**Bureau des instructeurs**

« Donc, si resume bien ce qui s'est passe, Dok a tente de faire du chantage a une des recrues ? » Demanda Erwin.

« Exactement. »

« Et tu l'as pris la main dans le sac. »

« Puisse que je te dit que oui. »

« Levi, comment est-ce que tu veux que j'explique aux supérieurs comment il a eut ses blessures ? »

« Il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait. Je n'avais aucune raison d'y aller de main morte avec lui. »

« C'est bon. » Soupira le commandant. « J'arrangerais ça. L'idéal se serrait que la recrues qu'il est agressée nous fasse un rapport. »

« Oublie ça Erwin. Jamais elle ne voudra et je pense qu'elle en a assez vu comme ça. »

« Dois-je en conclure que tu ne veux pas nous donner son nom ? »

« Tu es vraiment un génie. »

« Je vois. » Levi se dirigea vers la sortie. « Ou vas-tu ? »

« J'ai encore un truc a régler. »

* * *

Mikasa n'avait jamais courues aussi vite de toute sa vie. Et elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment elle s'était retrouvée en haut de cet arbre de la foret. Mais elle était a présent assise sur une branche, ses bras entourant ses genoux et la tête posée sur ces derniers. Une foule de question passait et repassait dans son esprit. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagit ? Pourquoi c'était-elle figée comme ça ? Seulement a cause d'Eren ? Ou avait-elle eu vraiment peur pour sa vie ? Mikasa agrippa ses cheveux et frappa le dos de sa tête sur le tronc. Pourquoi ces stupides questions la torturait-elle ? Elle était sauve, non ? Elle répéta son geste.

« Arrête ça, tu veux ? » L'interpella une voix.

Mikasa jeta un œil en bas de l'arbre. Levi se tenait en bas et la fixait du regard. « Descends de la, j'ai a te parler. »

« Franchement Levi, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. Ca ne peut pas attendre un peu ? » La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle ne se sentait pas bien et n'avait aucune envie de montrer son visage a l'homme qui pouvait la lire comme un livre ouvert.

« Descends, main-te-nant. » Ordonna-t-il, sans pitié.

Mikasa sauta de l'arbre sans rouspéter. Mais a peine fut-elle descendue que le petit homme la saisit par le col et la plaqua contre l'arbre.

« Pourquoi tu t'es laissée faire ? Tu avais largement les capacités pour te défendre. »

« ... » Mikasa baissa la tête.

« Réponds ! » Ordonna le caporal-chef.

« Il...menaçait de faire tuer Eren. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

Elle se sentit brutalement soulever un peu plus haut. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu aurais laissé ce porc t'emmener la ou il voulait et faire ce qu'il voulait avec toi, sous une simple menace verbale ? »

« Vous appelez ça une simple menace, vous ? »

« J'essaye de te faire comprendre que tu aurais eu tout le temps de prévenir tes supérieurs, avant que cet enfoiré mette sa menace a exécution, Ackerman. Tu crois que l'on ne sert qu'a vous donner des ordres ? »

« Je suis un soldat et je suis sensé me débrouiller seule. »

« Tch. Ça, c'est l'argument le plus con que j'ai jamais entendu. Tu as déclarée avoir une confiance totale en Eren n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en la lâchant.

« Bien sur. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne lui fait pas confiance pour se défendre seul ? »

« ... »

« Tu es très forte physiquement. Mais tu a encore un tas de chose a apprendre, gamine. »

Levi commença a s'éloigner. Sans le vouloir, Mikasa se jeta en avant et lui saisit l'épaule. Le caporal-chef s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Apprenez moi. » Dit Mikasa.

« Pardon ? »

« Apprenez moi, Levi. Dites moi... comment je dois faire pour devenir plus forte. »

Levi scruta la jeune fille un moment. Son visage laissait enfin paraître de vrais émotions. Pour Mikasa, cette phrase était une vrai supplication. Le caporal sourit intérieurement.

« Tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu demande ? Je peux être un vrai sadique lorsqu'on parle d'entrainement. »

Mikasa acquiesça.

« Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant l'examen final. J'espère pour toi que tu es prête Ackerman, parce que je ne vais pas te lâcher jusqu'à la fin. »

« Entendu. »


	5. Chapter 5

7 jours plus tard, l'examen final commença. Le principe du 'jeu' était assez simple. Chaque équipe du 1er camp avait pour nom une lettre de l'alphabet (A, B, C, etc.) et chacune du 2nd camp, un numéro (1,2,3, etc.). Toutes les équipes partaient d'endroits différents. Le but était de retrouver l'équipe dont le nombre correspondait a l'emplacement de la lettre dans l'alphabet. Les deux équipes rassemblée devait rentrer le plus vite possible au lieu de rendez-vous. (A-1, B-2, C-3, etc.) Tous les membres portaient attachés autour de leurs bras, des rubans de quatre couleurs avec la lettre ou le chiffre de leur équipe. Les équipes devant se trouver avait la même. Chaque équipe possédait une carte indiquant tous les lieux de départ mais pas précisément de quel équipe. Chaque équipe initiale avait aussi un objectif précis a atteindre durant tout le temps de l'exercice. La limite de temps était de 24 heures. Mikasa faisait partie de l'équipe A, avec Sasha et Jean. Leur objectif personnel, était de voler un des ruban vert de l'équipe 4. Ils savaient que parmi les membres de l'équipe 1, il y avait Marco, Eren et Bertolt. Rien que l'idée de revoir Eren après deux mois motivait la jeune asiatique au plus haut point. Jean avait été nomme leader du groupe, a la grande surprise des autres.

« Au moins notre objectif n'est pas très compliqué. » Déclara le nouveau leader.

« N'en soit pas si sure. » Répliqua Mikasa. « Tu es d'accord que le but de cette exercice c'est la stratégie ? »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Le meilleur moyen pour tester ça, c'est de nous mettre dans une situation chaotique et de voir comment on s'en sort. Donc on a sans doute tous le même objectif, mais envers différentes équipes. »

« C'est pas bête du tout... mais alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Le problème c'est que l'équipe 4, c'est celle d'Armin. On va se frotter au petit génie de la stratégie. Tu trouve toujours ça facile ? »

« Non, t'as raison. Mais depuis quand tu es devenue si observatrice, toi ? »

Mikasa avait passée les temps libres de ces deux derniers jours dans la bibliothèque du camp avec Levi. Ce démon lui avait fait faire des jeux de stratégie et d'observation sans arrêt pendant des heures, ainsi que lui faire lire des livres de la taille de dictionnaire sur la survit au combat. Elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier de si tôt. Mais elle n'était pas déçue de ses leçons supplémentaires. Levi était une véritable mine d'or de savoir et d'expérience, bien qu'il n'est pas rejoints l'armée depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'il faisait était plus que ce qu'on pouvait apprendre a l'armée. Sa manière de combattre, de penser... tout était différent mais plus efficace. Et le plus de temps elle passait avec lui, le plus fort elle se sentait. Même si elle ne le montrait pas forcement, elle était extrêmement reconnaissante envers lui. Les instructeurs devaient repartir juste après l'examen et elle n'aurait surement pas l'occasion de le revoir. Elle était déçue mais l'idée de revoir Eren la consolait amplement.

L'équipe A attendait a sa place le signal du départ. Mikasa observait la carte avec Sasha. L'endroit ou les équipes s'affronterait avait des terrains diverses : petite montagne, plaine, foret...Décidément, les chefs avaient bien l'intention de transformer cet exercice en foutoir pour que les recrues puissent polir leur stratégie. Vue la taille de la foret, la manœuvre tridimensionnelle ne servirait pas a grand chose et le seul point d'eau se trouvait en plein milieu. 'un vrai foutoir.' Pensa la jeune femme.

« Dis, Mikasa ? » Demanda Sasha. « Tu trouve pas que les point de départ son bizarre sur la carte ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben, on dirait qu'ils ont été fait a la règle. Ils ont pratiquement la même distance entre chaque. Et y'en a que cinq. »

Mikasa jetta un œil sur la carte. C'était vrai. Le jeune soldat réfléchi un instant Il devait surement avoir donné un autre indice. « Jean. Toi qui a une bonne mémoire, qu'est-ce que le commandant a dis juste avant de partir. »

« Il a dit une phrase un peu bizarre... Ah oui ! 'Si vous vous perdez, suivez une étoile en ligne droite.' J'ai pas trop compris la blague... »

Mikasa sortit un crayon de son sac. « Sasha, laisse moi utiliser ton dos. » En appuyant la feuille sur le dos de sa camarade Mikasa traça quelque chose sur la carte.

Une cloche au loin sonna le début de l'examen. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit y aller ! » S'impatienta Thomas.

« T'es bête ou quoi ? C'est stupide de partir si on ne sait pas ou on va. » Lui reprocha le leader.

« Et voilà ! Une étoile avec une seule ligne. Et tous les points collent parfaitement. Maintenant on sait les emplacement de tous le monde précisément. »

« Attends. Ca marche pas ton truc. Quand tu dessine une étoile sans lever ton crayon, tu peux faire que 5 points. On est six équipes en tout. »

« Depuis le début ils essayent de nous mettre dans la situation la plus chaotique possible. Combien tu paris qu'il y a un groupe au milieu pour forcer les rencontres ? »

« ... »

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis quand t'es devenue aussi dégourdie en matière de stratégie ? »

« Depuis hier. On y va ? On sait ou se trouve l'équipe D, mais elle risque de bouger rapidement. »

« Et si ça se trouve, Armin a déchiffrer le message depuis le début. On ferait bien de se dépêcher. »

« Vu qu'on a pas de nourriture ni d'eau, le truc le plus intelligent a faire, c'est de se rapprocher de la rivière. Mais tout le monde va avoir la même idée. Sauf Armin, surement. »

« J'ai une idée ! » S'écria Sasha. « Si on allait directement sur le lieu de départ de l'équipe 4 et qu'on suivait leur piste ? Il s'attendront jamais a ce qu'on fasse un détour pareil. Les chevaux sont en forme alors on peut en profiter. »

« Et en plus de ça, tout le monde va se diriger vers le centre, donc si on longe le terrain, on a peut de chance de tomber sur les autres. » Compléta Jean. « C'est pas mal. Allez en selle! C'est partit ! »

Le 'jeu' se déroula sans problème pour l'équipe A. L'idée de Sasha, marcha comme un gant. Une fois l'équipe 4 rattrapée. Elle n'eut plus qu'a faire semblant d'être perdue pour discrètement leur prendre un ruban. Elle était douée autant pour le vol que pour la chasse. Ils furent courser quelque temps par l'équipe 2, mais Jean les fit se séparer en deux groupes et ils les semèrent facilement. Ils n'avaient maintenant plus qu'a retrouver l'équipe 1. Puis ils aperçurent un écran de fumée bleu. Quelques instant plus tard, un deuxième apparut un peu plus loin.

« Mais bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que je suis con ! » Dit Jean en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir les quatre bombe de fumée qu'on leur avait donnée. Il en chargea une et tira. Leur fumée était verte. Il ricana. « Ah, les bâtards ! Ils nous avait dit que c'était en cas d'urgence qu'on devait tirer. Ils se sont bien foutus de nous. »

« En attendant tu viens de signaler notre position. »

« Pas forcement...regarde. »

Mikasa leva la tête. Un nouvel écran de fumée vert était apparut. L'équipe 1 avait compris le truc.

« Maintenat, ils vont attendre un autre signal pour qu'on se donne rendez-vous. Suivez-moi. »

Le leader les emmena sur le terrain des collines, autrement dit le point le plus haut.

« On y est presque ! Allez, un peu de nerf les gars ! » Cria Jean en talonnant son cheval.

Une fois en haut, Jean pris les trois dernières bombes et les tira toutes. Ils en reçurent une en réponse. Le groupe 1 se dirigeait ver le point de rendez-vous. Mais une pluie forte se mis a tombée. Heureusement, une grotte se présenta a eux et ils se mirent a l'abris de la pluie.

« Au moins, personne ne pourra nous surprendre pour nous voler nos foulards. La chance est avec nous. »

Le groupe se sécha, ainsi que leurs chevaux et attendirent leurs compagnons. Une heure passa sans que l'équipe 1 ne se montre.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui foutent ?! » Grogna Jean visiblement a cran. « A ce rythme, on va être les derniers ! »

« Et puis moi, je crève la dalle. » Se plaignit Sasha.

« Arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre. » S'énerva Thomas. « On s'en fout de qui arrive le premier du moment qu'on reste dans la limite du temps. »

'C'est quand même bizarre.' Pensa Mikasa. 'Ils ont envoyés le signal, il y a plus d'une heure. Même ralentit par ce temps de chien, ils auraient déjà dut arriver depuis un bon moment...' Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit. 'Si dans quinze minutes ils ne sont toujours pas, on va devoir y aller sans eux et ils devront obligatoirement nous rejoindre sur le chemin.'

« He ! Il y a des cavaliers qui approches ! » Cria Thomas qui faisait le guetteur.

« Pas trop tôt ! » Dit Jean.

Les cavaliers couvert de leurs capes entrèrent dans la grotte. « Vous en avez mis du temps, bande de limaces ! Qu'est-ce que vous fout... »

Il s'interrompis. Ils n'étaient que deux. L'un deux découvrit son visage et se révéla être l'un des hommes du bataillon d'exploration.

« L'exercice est terminé les jeunes, on rentre maintenant ! » Déclara-t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais il nous reste au moins dix heures ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça. On arrête l'examen. Apparemment on est pas les seuls sur le terrain et certains de vos camarades se sont fait attaquer. Allez, en selle ! On vous ramène au bercail. »

« Attendez ! » S'exclama Mikasa. « Savez-vous quelles équipes se sont faites agresser ? »

« L'équipe 3 a été retrouvée salement amochée et l'équipe 1 est introuvable. Les éclaireurs sont déjà en route pour les retrouver. »

Sans plus attendre, Mikasa sauta sur son cheval et le lança au triple galop.


	6. Chapter 6

« Savez-vous quelles équipes se sont faites agresser ? »

« L'équipe 3 a été retrouvée salement amochée et l'équipe 1 est introuvable. Les éclaireurs sont déjà en route pour les retrouver. »

Sans plus attendre, Mikasa sauta sur son cheval et le lança au triple galop. Comment avait-elle pu être assez bête pour ne pas penser qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose ? Et seulement, parce qu'elle était trop occupée a passer ce stupide examen ! Le jeune soldat se maudit intérieurement et talonna sa monture de plus belle.

« Ackerman ! » Cria une voix derrière elle. « Arrête toi ! »

Un grand cheval noir monter par un certain caporal la dépassa et se mit en travers du chemin. Le cheval de la jeune fille dut freiner des quatre fers pour ne pas le percuter. Mais il continua de piétiner nerveusement, ressentant l'agitation de sa cavalière.

« Laissez moi, caporal ! Vous ne m'arrêterez pas ! Si vous n'êtes pas la pour m'aider alors, hors de mon chemin ! »

Mikasa envoya un grand coup dans les flancs de sa monture qui repartit au triple galop en bousculant la bête de Levi.

« Tch. Tête brûlée... » Murmura-t-il se lançant de nouveau a sa poursuite. « C'est un ordre, abrutie ! »

Saisissant les manettes de contrôle de son équipement Levi visa un arbre juste au dessus de Mikasa et tira. Ses grappins s'y enfoncèrent et Levi se jeta sur Mikasa. La jeune fille s'écrasa le dos contre l'arbre et glissa le long du tronc jusqu'à se retrouver pour la troisième fois assise sur le sol face a lui. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, Levi s'agenouilla devant-elle, lui saisit les épaules et la plaqua brutalement contre le tronc. Il lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait. Il lui demanda d'une voix calme mais plus menaçante qu'un rasoir a la gorge.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous Ackerman ? »

« Lâchez moi ! » Dit-elle en lui prenant les poignets pour se dégager, mais sa poigne était de fer. « Je dois aller aider Eren ! Cette fois il est vraiment en danger ! »

« Tu n'en sais strictement rien. »

« Si je le sais ! Sinon, leur groupe aurait au moins lancer un signal d'alerte avec leurs écran de fumée et on en pas vue un seul ! Lâchez moi ! »

« T'es vraiment...qu'une tête brûlée ! »

Levi saisit Mikasa par le col et envoya sa tête s'écraser sur le front de celle-ci. Elle reçut le coup en plain fouet et retomba en arrière, les deux mains sur son front endoloris. Levi continua.

« Je croyais t'avoir appris a voir la situation de tout les points de vue possibles ! Tu pense que tu es la seule dans cette situation ? T'es camarades auraient puent nous te suivre et tu les aurais tous amener dans ta petite escapade égoïste. Ca c'est une bavure que je n'accepte pas. Ne mets jamais en danger tes compagnons ! »

« Je dois... »

« MIKASA ! »

La jeune fille se figea. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude a ce que le caporal-chef s'adresse a elle autrement que par des insultes ou son nom de famille. Mais ceci la ramena directement au rationnel. Elle repensa a ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas un instant songer au bien être de son groupe. Elle était encore tellement naïve. Un mélange de frustration et de haine-envers-soi lui monta a la gorge. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'avait progresser du tout depuis sa rencontre avec Levi ? Mikasa baissa la tête pour que ses mèches caches ses yeux. Elle serra les dents aussi fort qu'elle put pour contenir enfouit en elle cette émotion explosive et dévastatrice... sans succès. Une unique larme s'échappa de son œil et coula le long de sa joue. Pleurer ne lui était pas arrivée depuis la mort de Carla, sa mère adoptive. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de ressentir cette vulnérabilité une fois de plus et certainement pas devant lui. Elle espérait de tout cœur que la pluie dissimulait cette faiblesse.

« Tch. » Entendit-t-elle le caporal-chef lâcher. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il devait la trouver tellement faible. « J'ai jamais rencontrer une recrue aussi difficile que toi. »

Ce qu'il fit après, Mikasa ne l'aurait pas imaginé plus possible que de la neige en aout. Levi plaça sa main sur le dos de sa tête et l'attira vers lui, appuyant le visage en larme sur sa poitrine. Mikasa resta de marbre un très long moment, complètement déroutée.

« C-caporal ? »

Levi murmura. « Tu es encore trop jeune...encore trop loin pour tout comprendre et maitriser. Cet examen ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

Une nouvelle vague d'émotion s'empara de Mikasa. Elle ressentit encore une tristesse, mais celle-ci était différente. Ce n'était pas de l'humiliation, pas même la peur de perdre Eren. C'était...la honte. Cet homme qui l'avait personnellement entrainer, qui l'avait sauvée, qui avait veillé sur elle sans doute plus qu'elle ne le pensait... elle l 'avait déçue. Elle était vraiment une plaie. Et pourtant lui était tellement...gentil. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon mot pour décrire Levi, mais en cet instant c'est le seul auquel elle pouvant plus retenir les vagues d'émotions qui la brulaient de l'intérieur, Mikasa enfouis sa tête dans la poitrine de Levi et laissa s'échapper toute les larmes qu'elle avait conserver depuis deux ans. Sans s'en apercevoir, ses bras s'était enrouler autour de la taille du caporal. Elle pleura silencieusement durant ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça avec elle ? Elle n'était qu'une nouvelle recrue parmi d'autres. Mais elle aimait cette sensation. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'occupait d'elle. Depuis que ses parents avait été assassinés. Apres un moment Mikasa relâcha son étreinte et Levi fit de même. Il se releva et lui tandis la main. Il aidait la jeune rebelle a se lever tandis que celle-ci essuya pressement les restes des larmes sur son visage pour retrouver son expression habituelle.

« Ecoute gamine, je vais te répéter ce que je t'ai dis le jour ou on s'est rencontré. Tant que tu n'es qu'une recrue, tu dois suivre les ordres. Et tu dois apprendre a faire confiance aux autres. Ou est-ce que tu ne les considèrent pas tes amis ? »

« Je n'y ai jamais penser comme ça... »

« C'est parce que tu réduis ton monde a Eren Jaeger. Regarde un peu autour de toi. Il n'est pas le seul a ce préoccuper de toi. »

Mikasa repensa a ses amis. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais songer a ça.

« Quand je te disais de regarder autour de toi, je voulais dire littéralement. »

Mikasa leva la tête et regarda le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Trois cavaliers montait la pente au galop. Levi soupira bruyamment.

« On dirait qu'y en a pas qu'une qui ne sait pas suivre les ordres. » Grogna-t-il.

« On est vraiment désolé caporal, mais on pouvait laisse cette tête de mule foncée toute seule dans le tas. » S'expliqua rapidement Jean.

« MIKASAAAA ! » Sasha sauta de sa monture et serra Mikasa dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle put. « J'ai crut tu était morte ! »

« N'en fait pas tout un plat Sasha, elle va bien. » Dit Thomas en souriant.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit Mikasa presque platement, mais avec un minuscule sourire. « Venez, on rentre. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Jean. « T'es en train de nous dire qu'après tout ce remue-ménage t'as encore changé d'avis ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. On y va ? »

« Bon, c'est pas trop tôt. » Dit Levi. « Aller les gamins. Fichez le camp d'ici. »

Mikasa appela et monta sur son cheval. Avant de suivre ses amis, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Levi.

« Ramenez moi Eren. »

Le caporal hocha la tête une fois avant de pointer la direction du camp. Mikasa talonna son cheval et suivit ses compagnons.

* * *

Les quatre jeunes soldats se dirigèrent vers le camp par le chemin le plus court, au petit galop. Arrivés la bas, Jean fit un rapport complet a l'instructeur Shadis de leur parcours et leur rencontres. Une fois terminés, ils rejoignirent les autres recrues dans le réfectoire. Ceux venant du camp 2 étaient également présents. Ils retrouvèrent Armin, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Connie, Franz, Mina, Hannah... Les compagnons s'assirent ensemble et commencèrent a discuter tranquillement des deux mois de séparation. Cela irrita un peu Mikasa, qui pensait qu'ils oubliaient un peu vite que certain de leurs compagnons n'étaient pas encore saufs. Mais elle ne dit rien.

'Si ils ne sont pas inquiets, c'est surement parce qu'ils ont confiance.'

N'ayant pas une envie débordante de bavarder, elle alla s'asseoir a une table vide et isolée près de la fenêtre et regarda la pluie tombée. Le jour était presque finit et il faisait déjà sombre. Très vite, les angoisses habituelles de la jeune fille vinrent de nouveau la hanter. Elle secoua la tête pour les chasser de son esprit, mais sans succès. Alors elle se contenta de se retenir de partir a la recherche d'Eren et du caporal. Elle ne vit pas quelqu'un venir s'asseoir a coté d'elle. Jean toussa bruyamment pour attirer son attention.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, t'inquiète. » Répondit-elle sans se tourner vers lui.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. Je t'ai jamais vu aussi tendue. »

« ... »

« Ecoute, je suis désolé de te mener la vie dure avec Eren et tout ça...c'est juste que... ça m'énerve vraiment quand tu parle de lui. »

Les joues du jeune garçon rosier légèrement et il tourna la tête pour cacher son embarras, mais pas avant qu'elle l'ait vu. Mikasa sourit discrètement.

« Merci de t'inquiéter. Et en passant, je crois être d'accord avec Marco. Tu fais un bon leader. »

Les joues de Jean prirent feu. Un rire s'échappa a cote d'eux. Sasha et Connie s'approchèrent de la table et s'y assirent.

« Et ben, et ben. » Ricana Sasha. « Jean reçoit un compliment de Mikasa ? On dirait que tous tes efforts n'étaient pas en vain ! »

« Oh, la ferme. »

« Allez, sois pas timide. » Continua Connie. « Tout le monde sait que tu as un faible pour Mikasa. »

« Ferme te gueule, espèce de crevette chauve ! » S'écria-t-il en le saisissant par le col.

« Mikasa ? » Interpella une nouvelle voix.

Elle leva les yeux. Armin se trouvait assis en face d'elle, le regard inquiet. Il tenait une tasse de liquide chaud. Il la tandis a la jeune fille qui l'a pris.

« Tu tiens le coup ? » Demanda le blondinet.

« T'en fais pas. J'ai confiance. »

« Tu as...changée. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

« Je te raconterais quand on sera de retour au camp principal avec Eren. J'ai vraiment changer que ça ? »

Armin resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre. « C'est frappant. »

Les heures passaient. Armin plaisanta avec Jean sur le fait qu'ils avait terminée l'examen une heure avant qu'il ne soit interrompu. Mikasa observa attentivement ses amis tout le temps. Levi avait raison : il y avait plus de gens qu' Eren qui étaient digne de confiance. Elle n'avait même pas réalisée qu'ils lui étaient presque aussi chers que lui. Elle se sentait indigne.

Et lui ? Qu'en pensait-elle réellement ? Etait-ce seulement de la reconnaissance ? Pourquoi se posait-elle cette question ? Apres tout, a part son expérience et son savoir exceptionnel, Levi était quelqu'un de mal-élever, brutal, maniaque avec un toc pour la propreté, grognon et... incroyablement gentil. Mais ce mot ne lui convenait définitivement pas. La nuit arriva et la plupart des recrues, épuisés par la journée, allèrent se coucher. Mikasa se retrouva seule dans la grande pièce, avec seulement une bougie sur sa table pour éclairer. Très vite elle ressentit la fatigue et s'endormie sur la table.

* * *

« Mikasa. »

« Mmh. »

« Mikasa, réveille toi. »

Le jeune soldat ouvrit lentement les yeux pour apercevoir quelqu'un pencher vers elle.

« Eren... c'est toi ? » Dit-elle en se dressant d'un coup, faisant tomber la couverture verte qui avait été placée sur ses épaules.

« Ouais. Les membres du bataillon nous ont ramenés. Le caporal-chef m'a dit que je te trouverais surement ici. T'aurais du aller dormir. »

« Je vous attendais. Mais...Eren, tu es blesser ! » S'écria-t-elle en lui prenant la tête entre les mains. « Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Eren avait des bleus sur le visage et une longue marque faite au couteau avec du sang sec sur la joue. Il prit les mains de Mikasa et les retira de son visage.

« Quand on s'est fait piéger par les bandits, ils n'y sont pas aller de main-morte. »

'Rien d'étonnant. T'as frapper le premier.' Pensa-t-elle en soupirant intérieurement, sure d'elle.

« T'inquiète. C'est rien de sérieux. Allez, vas dormir. »

« Mais il faut que je m'occupe de tes blessures... »

« Oh, arrête un peu ! Je suis pas ton bebe petit frère ! Je peux m'en occuper tout seul. »

'Tu es mon petit frère, crétin.' Pensa-t-elle. Mikasa ne l'admettrais pour rien au monde, mais elle pensait souvent ce genre de chose lorsque Eren refusait son aide avec cette excuse.

« Bon ok. Mais promets moi que tu t'en occupe tout de suite. »

« Ah, mais oui. Attends t'oublie ta couverture. » Dit-il en la ramassant.

« C'est pas a moi. C'est pas toi qui me l'a mis dessus. »

« Non. Ça doit être le caporal Levi. Il avait deviner ou tu étais. Et puis c'est pas une couverture. » Il retourna l'objet. Il y avait brodé dessus les ailes de la liberté. « C'est sa cape d'uniforme. Je peux lui rendre si tu veux. »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère le faire moi-même. »

« Comme tu veux. » Dit-il en lui rendant. « Bonne nuit. »

Mikasa retourna dans son dortoir. Sans même se changer, elle s'écroula sur son lit ou elle se recroquevilla. Sans se rendre compte, qu'elle serra contre elle la cape du caporal.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Mikasa se réveilla, il était déjà plus 5 heure et le soleil était déjà bas.

'J'ai trop dormis.' Pensa-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Le jeune soldat se rappela les événements de la veille et soupira. Eren était sauf, ainsi que tout ses amis. Et elle...selon Levi, avait encore beaucoup de chemin a faire. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent. Sasha courut auprès du lit de son ami et s'écria.

« Mikasa ! Vite, lève toi ! Le commandant Erwin va donner les résultats de l'examen. Si on est en retard, Shadis est bien capable de nous faire courir, même si c'est le dernier jours. Aller debout. »

Déjà tout habillée, Mikasa n'eut qu'a suivre son amie directement. Les deux coururent jusqu'au rassemblement et se mirent en place juste a temps avant que Shadis et les autres n'arrivent. Eren était deux rangs en avant de Mikasa. Il se retourna et lui adressa un sourire et un bref salut. Ses blessures semblait bien soignées. Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête. Le commandant était accompagné des instructeurs ainsi que de Levi. Celui-ci avait la même expression ennuyée que d'habitude. Erwin monta sur l'estrade et déclara.

« Jeune gens, j'ai quelque chose a confesser. Votre examen a débuté depuis le jour ou nous sommes arrivés. Et compte tenu des événements d'hier, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je vous annonce avec grande fierté que vous avez tous réussi. »

Mikasa soupira intérieurement. Elle ne serait pas renvoyée. Erwin continua.

« Je vais maintenant annoncer le top dix des résultat. En dixième position, Sasha Blouse. Neuvième, Connie Springer, huitième, Ymir, septième, Marco Bodt, sixième, Eren Jaeger cinquième, Jean Kirstein, quatrième, Annie Leonhart, troisième, Bertolt Hoover, deuxième, Reiner Braun, et enfin premier, Mikasa Ackerman. »

Mikasa se figea. Première ? Impossible. Comment avait-elle put terminée première avec toute les fautes qu'elles avait commise depuis l'arrivée des instructeurs. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison pour cela. Levi les avaient toutes gardées pour lui. Elle comptait bien s'en assurer. Erwin repris.

« Garder en tête que ces résultat peuvent facilement changer selon votre comportement et travail de la dernière année qu'il vous reste. Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. »

Le commandant frappa son poing sur sa poitrine. Tout le régiment fit de même, saluant le bataillon d'exploration. Le commandant et les autres devait repartir le lendemain vers midi, et les recrues devaient reprendre le chemin du camp principal un peu plus tard. La soirée se passa joyeusement. Les recrues fêtaient leur passage de l'examen dans le réfectoire en festoyant. Jean narguait Eren pour avoir obtenu la place au dessus de lui dans le top 10. Sasha suppliait tout le monde de lui donner une partie de leur ration. Marco et Armin discutait encore de leur stratégie durant l'examen. Les supérieurs trinquaient... Mais le caporal-chef ne se montra pas, a la grande déception de Mikasa.

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas a dormir. La jeune asiatique, était allongée sur sont lit et regardait fixement le plafond depuis une bonne heure. Et la nuit était encore loin d'être achevée. Elle soupira bruyamment en se demandant pourquoi elle s'était réveillée a une heure pareille. Elle attira sa couverture plus près de son visage, espérant fermer l'oeil au moins jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Cette couverture sentait étrangement bon. Son parfum était un mélange de savon a la sève de pin et de miel. Elle avait déjà sentit cette odeur. Lors de l'examen, quand Levi l'avait serré contre lui. Mikasa se dressa d'un coup, se rendant compte qu'elle était encore en possession de la cape du caporal-chef. En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle sauta de son lit, s'habilla, enfila ses bottes et sortit silencieusement du dortoir des filles. Elle partit en direction des loges des supérieurs. Pourquoi devait-elle y aller maintenant ? Le bataillon ne repartirait pas avant midi pourtant. Quoiqu'elle ignore ce que ça puisse être, quelque chose l'y obligeait. Soudain, un bruit de pas attira son attention. Elle se cacha derrière une des loges et observa. Levi, vêtu de son uniforme, se dirigeait vers les écuries. Il y entra. Mikasa s'en approcha et jeta un œil pour y apercevoir le caporal-chef. Levi était au milieu des boxes et sellait son cheval noir.

'Ou est-ce qu'il va ? Et pourquoi je me cache ?'

« Tu vas rester longtemps planquer la a me regarder ? Je n'aime pas la sensation d'être observé. » Dit-il sans se retourner.

Mikasa sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha lentement du caporal. « Vous partez maintenant ? »

« Oui. J'ai pas fini de m'expliquer avec les supérieurs de Sina pour l'affaire Dok. Ça m'emmerde de m'en occuper mais faut que je le fasse. »

La jeune fille avala de travers. Elle se sentait comme si on lui avait annoncé une très mauvaise nouvelle. Elle s'arrêta trois pas derrière Levi. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Elle serra la cape pliée contre son cœur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? » Demanda Levi, toujours sans se retourner.

« C'est...Merci de me l'avoir prêtée. »

Le petit homme se retourna et regarda longuement Mikasa. Celle-ci fit un effort surhumain pour desserrer ses bras et lui tendre la cape. Levi la lui prit et l'enfila.

« De rien, gamine. » Dit-il en se retournant de nouveau.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Mikasa hocha la tête une fois et puis tourna les talons pour partir le plus vite possible. Elle voulait partir avant qu'il ne voit les larmes qui s'apprêtait a jaillir de ses yeux. Mais une main lui saisit fermement le poignet. Mikasa se retourna.

« Caporal ? »

Levi la regarda encore longuement avant de répondre. « Selle toi un cheval. »

« Pardon ? » Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« T'es sourde ? Selle toi un cheval. Tu m'accompagne jusqu'à la lisière. C'est un ordre, Ackerman. »

Mikasa hocha la tête et plus déroutée que jamais, suivit son ordre. Une fois en selle, les deux compagnons se mirent en route au pas tranquille vers la foret. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait quoi que ce soit. Apres un bon moment de silence, Levi ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Ou est ce qu'il faut que je t'en donne l'ordre aussi ? »

« Comment savez-vous... »

« Tu étais debout a quatre heure du matin. »

« Non ! Vous vous trompez. » Dit précipitamment la jeune fille en regardant par-terre tandis que ses joues rosissaient. « Je voulais simplement vous rendre votre cape. »

« A une heure pareille ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non ! Ah, je ne sais pas ! J'arrivais pas a dormir, et puis j'ai vu que j'avais encore votre cape et... »

Levi ne souriait pas mais il était clairement amusé par cette réaction inattendue. « C'est ça qu'on appelle l'intuition féminine ? Efficace. »

« Arrêtez de vous moquez. »

« Bon allez. Crache le morceau. »

Mikasa réfléchit un instant. En fait non, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui la gênait. C'était l'idée de se séparer de lui. Mais comment pouvait-elle garder la face si elle lui disait ? Une autre foule de questions tortionnaires s'en prirent a son esprit. Tant que Mikasa abandonna.

« Vous allez me manquer. »

Levi soupira. « Tu sais, c'est franchement pas a un mec comme moi qu'il faut t'attacher. »

« Que vous le vouliez ou nom, vous êtes devenu quelqu'un que j'admire. Et je ne peux pas vous remercier assez de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Ca m'embête de ne pas pouvoir vous rendre la pareille. »

« Crois moi, une raclure comme moi n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Je ne vous permet pas de dire cela de vous-même. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Levi. Ca au moins je le sais. »

« Tch. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passée. »

Mikasa réfléchît bien avant de répondre platement. « Ca m'est égale, complètement, caporal. »

Levi arrêta brutalement son cheval et saisit Mikasa par son col. Il approcha son visage du sien avec un regard plus menaçant que celui d'un fauve affamé. « Tu vois ce visage que tu crois connaître ? Est-ce que tu sais combien de litres de sang ces mains ont fait couler ? Combien de vie elles ont prises et celles de qui ? »

Mikasa observa le visage du caporal. Il faisait exactement comme elle. Il montrait un masque. Mais Mikasa pouvait a présent voir derrière. Il pensait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'éloigner de lui. Il pensait sans doute que ça valait mieux pour elle. Elle posa ses mains sur celle de Levi.

« Je me fiche pas mal de qui vous étiez dans le passé. Moi je ne connais que Levi Ackerman, caporal-chef du bataillon d'exploration et le meilleur soldat de l'humanité. Je pense que c'est lui le vrai Levi. Et je trouve qu'il a un cœur magnifique. »

Mikasa le regarda fixement dans les yeux, sans cligner. Le regard de Levi se détendit et il relâcha le jeune soldat. Il se regardèrent un bon moment, avant que Levi ne tourne dédaigneusement la tête.

« Tch. J'ai jamais rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi compliquer que toi. On bouge. » Dit-il en lançant son cheval au trot.

Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le rattrapant. « Pourquoi tu souris bêtement, idiote ? » Grogna Levi.

« Vous avez abandonner. C'est ma première victoire contre vous. »

« Reste sur tes gardes, gamine. Je peux encore te flanquer une raclée si l'envie m'en prends. »

Levi lança sa bête au galop et Mikasa le suivit. Arrivé a la lisière, Levi arrêta sa monture et leva les yeux au ciel. Mikasa fit de même. Les étoiles étaient bien visible ainsi que la lune. Selon Armin, de la haut, on ressemblait a des grains de sable. Une légère brise souffla sur leurs visages. Les deux Ackerman contemplèrent le ciel ensemble, tandis que le vent berçait les feuilles et leur apportait la mélodie apaisante de la nature. Mikasa se tourna vers Levi. Il avait a présent les yeux clos et laissait le vent jouer avec ses cheveux. Pour la première fois, il avait l'air apaisé. Mikasa ne pouvait pas détachée son regard de son visage ainsi. Elle était sure que personne ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle voulait graver cette image dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Levi baissa enfin la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Regardant droit devant lui, il demanda.

« Oi, gamine. »

« Oui ? »

« Dis moi un truc. Tu comptes faire quoi après ? »

« Mon but a toujours été de protéger Eren. Et c'est ce que je ferais. »

« Tu tiens vraiment a ce gamin, pas vrai ? »

« C'est mon frère. Il m'a déjà sauver alors c'est mon tour maintenant. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un autre but. »

Levi la regarda dans les yeux. « Je veux tout apprendre de vous Levi. Et je veux me battre a vos cotés pour servir l'humanité. »

« Décidément tu es encore plus dingue que je pensais. Il n'y a vraiment que les suicidaires ou les fous qui rejoignent le bataillon d'exploration. »

« Parlez pour vous. Je sais parfaitement a quoi m'attendre. Le bataillon, c'est le rêve d'Eren depuis longtemps. Alors, je suis sure de vous retrouver. »

« Tch. Si je suis pas mort d'ici là. »

Ce fut a Mikasa de soupirer. « Pourquoi devez vous absolument avoir le dernier mot ? » Se murmura-t-elle a elle même.

Levi mit pied a terre et alla remplir sa gourde a la source qui passait proche. Mikasa descendit et alla en boire un peu. Une fois fini, Levi rangea sa gourde sur sa selle et puis se tourna de nouveau vers Mikasa.

« Tu as un an, gamine. »

« Hein ? »

« Un an pour te préparer. Pour l'instant tu es encore trop loin. Quand je te reverrais, je te testerais de nouveau. Souviens toi de ça. »

Levi s'apprêta a remonter en selle pour repartir. Mais Mikasa, d'un geste inattendu lui saisit l'épaule. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle ne dit rien mais le regarda avec une expression d'inquiétude durant un long moment. Puis elle tourna son regard vers le sol et le lâcha. Elle ne voulait pas les dire. Ces deux mots tous simples, elle ne pouvait pas. 'Au revoir.' Si elle les disait, elle risquait de pleurer. Levi se retourna complètement pour lui faire face et défit le bouton de sa cape. Il l'attrapa avec les deux mains et la passa sur les épaules de Mikasa.

« N'oublie pas de la laver avant de me la rendre. J'y tiens. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le caporal-chef enfourcha sa monture. Il s'apprêta a la lancer au galop. Mais s'arrêta en plein élan. Il se tourna vers Mikasa. « Encore un truc. Approche. »

Mikasa s'approcha et une fois a porter de main, Levi la saisit brutalement par l'arrière du crane. Puis, l'obligeant a monter sur la pointe des pieds, il se pencha pour effacer en une seconde l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres. Mikasa se figea en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cette drôle de sensation, qui lui réchauffait le cœur mais la faisait frissonner en même temps. Etait-ce Levi qui dégageait cette douce aura ? Aucune réponse ne se présenta a son esprit embrouillée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se sentait étrangement apaisée. Mikasa ferma presque les yeux, sans se rendre compte que ses mains c'étaient agrippées aux épaules du caporal. Toute pensée l'abandonna et le jeune soldat se laissa entrainer par ce sentiment enivrant. Elle aurait voulu qu'il dure une éternité. A cette pensée, une petite larmes s'échappa discrètement de son œil et coula vite le long de sa joue.

Lorsque Levi la relâcha enfin, il eut un minuscule – presque – invisible -petit sourire (oui, un sourire) narquois dans le coin de la bouche.

« Offre moi une réaction comme celle la a chaque fois que je t'embrasse et je te garantis que tu me reverras plus souvent que tu ne pense. »

Cette phrase déclencha la réapparition de toute les pensées rationnelles chez Mikasa. Les joues de la jeune recrues s'enflammèrent, quand elle se rendit compte exactement de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle porta ses mains a sa bouche pour cacher son embarras tandis que ses joues devinrent encore plus rouge qu'une tomate.

"C'est si facile de te mettre mal a l'aise?"

'Pervers !' Fut le seul mot qui lui vint a l'esprit après cette remarque.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Levi déclara. « Prends soin de toi, gamine. »

Il talonna sa monture qui partit au galop alors que le soleil montrait ses premiers rayons. Mikasa le Le regarda partir et avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, en même temps que ses larmes jaillirent enfin de ses yeux, elle cria.

« Vous avez pas intérêt a mourir, Levi ! Vous m'en devez une! »

Sans se retourner, le meilleur soldat de l'humanité éleva la main en guise de salut. Mikasa le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et sourit.

'Au revoir, Levi.'

Elle enfourcha a son tour sa monture et repartit en direction du camp. 'Un an pour devenir plus forte? Chiche, caporal !'

* * *

**Voila! J'espere que ca vous avez aimer! Laissez moi votre dernière impression en commentaire! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou les gens! J'ai décidé de rajouter 2 chapitre pour boucler cette histoire! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HB!**

* * *

**1 an plus tard **

Le réfectoire était a peine plein. Il faut dire qu'après une première bataille aussi violente, il y avait de quoi perdre l'appétit pour une semaine entière. N'empêche que même les quelques personnes présentes mangeaient en silence, les yeux aussi pétillants que ceux d'un poisson mort. Malgré l'étrange substance qui se trouvait dans son assiette, ce n'était ni l'odeur, ni la couleur qui empêchait Mikasa de manger. Son esprit était ailleurs. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Eren était au main de la Police Militaire, enfermer dans les donjons du mur Sina. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de s'introduire dans les cachots mais ils étaient trop bien gardés. Depuis quand son frère n'avait-il pas vu la lumière du soleil ? De quel manière ces geôlier le tourmentaient-ils depuis huit jours ? Tout le monde pensait qu'il était un monstre, et même leurs anciens compagnons d'année de formation ne voulaient plus les approcher, elle et Armin, parce qu'ils étaient proches de lui. Mais elle ne se fichait pas mal de cela. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était de savoir ce qui allait arriver a son frère. Les dirigeant des sections militaires avaient peur, et lorsque les gens ont peur, ils cherchent a éliminer la source du problème. La jeune asiatique crispa les mains, tandis que sa cuillère lui échappa et s'écrasa sur le sol. Armin, qui était assis en face d'elle, l'interpella.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il a son amie.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, montrant la peur et la colère qu'elle ressentait. « Est-ce que ça va ? Eren est a deux doigts de ce faire exécuter, Armin ! »

« Oui je sais. » Répondit Armin, en baissant les yeux. « La seule défense valable que nous avons est qu'il nous a aidé a sceller la porte de Trost. Mais il n'en reste pas moins un titan et c'est cela qui leur fait le plus peur. »

« J'en ai rien a foutre de ce qu'ils pensent ! » S'emporta-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise. « Eren est un être humain, comme eux. Et il n'a fait de mal a personne depuis qu'il est devenu comme ça. Il ne s'attaque qu'aux titans ! »

« Mikasa... »

« Ca fait trois ans qu'on s'entraine comme des bêtes pour servir l'humanité ! Et qu'en un espoir né comme celui-la, ils ne pensent qu'a s'enfermer bien au chaud dans leur mur et exécuter un gamin qui n'a rien fait ! »

« Mikasa ! »

La jeune fille se figea et regarda son ami avec de grands yeux. Armin ne criait jamais. C'était lui qui restait rationnel et logique dans toutes les situations. C'est pour ça qu'il faisait un stratégiste hors du commun. Elle baissa les yeux et se rassit.

« Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du crier. » Dit-elle plus calmement. Elle referma de nouveau ses poings et se mit a trembler. Des larmes de frustration coulèrent sur ses joues. « Mais j'ai tellement peur Armin... C'est toi le génie. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour sauver Eren ? »

Armin referma ses mains sur le poing de la jeune asiatique. « Je ne sais pas. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre la décision du juge. Ensuite... »

A ce moment la, la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit en coup de vent faisant sursauter toute la salle. Deux soldats portant l'uniforme de la Police Militaire et des fusils sur leurs épaules, entrèrent suivit d'un troisième home portant l'insigne des Capitaine.

« Armin Arlert et Mikasa Ackerman ? »

Les deux compagnons se levèrent en même temps, sachant qu'ils allaient enfin avoir des nouvelles de leur compagnon.

« Présents. » Répondit le blondinet.

« Vous êtes convoqués au tribunal demain comme témoin pour le procès d'Eren Jeager. Ce sera tout. »

Les trois hommes ne perdirent pas de temps et tournèrent les talons pour s'en aller. Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux d'Armin. Si lui et Mikasa était au tribunal, ils pourraient témoigner directement au juge d'instruction. C'était une chance inespérée ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Mikasa courut pour rattraper le messager.

« Attendez ! » Appela-t-elle. « Dites moi quel sont les partis. »

« Le Bataillon d'exploration a demandé la détention de l'accusé. » Expliqua l'homme de la Police Militaire. « Reste a savoir si ils pourront convaincre le juge. Darius Zackley n'est pas un cœur d'artichaut. Il faut du solide pour le mettre de son coté. »

A cette déclaration, Mikasa sentit une sensation désagréable lui tordre le ventre. Les trois hommes de la Police s'éloignèrent, la laissant sans voix au milieu de la rue. Un juge difficile a convaincre ? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que le Commandant du bataillon n'était pas un incapable ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le sort d'Eren aux mains d'inconnu. Si elle devait agir, c'était maintenant. N'écoutant plus que son cœur, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller récupérer un manteau noir qui pouvait la dissimuler complètement. La nuit commençait déjà a tomber lorsque Mikasa se dirigea vers l'entrée des donjons. Tout en s'assurant de rester hors de vue, elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Cinq membres de la Police Militaire étaient postés devant, armes a la main. Impossible pour la jeune fille de passer par l'entrée.

« J'en peux plus ! » Dit l'un d'eux en baillant fortement. « Ça fait trois jours qu'on arrête pas ! Et la on baby-sit un monstre en plus. »

« Dis toi que c'est toujours mieux que d'être devant sa cellule. » Répondit un autre. « Moi j'ai eu deux nuits blanches. »

« Arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre. » Renchérit un autre. « Estimez vous heureux de ne pas être les nouvelle recrues. Ca fait une semaine qu'ils nettoient les rue de Trost. »

« Dit Karl, t'as pas gardé le monstre toi ? » Lui demanda l'un des deux geignards.

« Ouais, et alors ? »

« Ben nous laisses pas sur les braises ! Racontes, il est comment ? »

Le dénommé Karl réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. « Silencieux... Il demandait l'heure de temps en temps et des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Mais il était agité. »

« HAHA ! Rien d' étonnant. Il n'y a aucune chance que Zackley le laisse en vie. »

« Bas ! Une menace de moins pour l'humanité, moi je dis ! »

« Arrêtez de dire des conneries. C'est qu'un gamin. »

En ayant entendu déjà trop, la jeune asiatique s'éloigna discrètement. Elle longea le mur des donjons et des cachots un bon moment avant d'enfin lever la tête et d'apercevoir une fenêtre sans barreaux. Si elle parvenait a grimper jusque la, elle ne devrait avoir aucun problème. Elle entreprit d'escalader le mur, qui n'offrait pas beaucoup de prise. La pierre éraflait sa main a chaque fois qu'elle se soulevait plus, et au bout de quatre mètres, ses paumes saignaient abondement. Mais elle serra les dents et s'appuya sur son pieds pour se hisser encore plus haut. Mais la pierre sous son pied céda, causant la chute de la jeune fille dans un tas de caisses de bois.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'écria l'un des gardes de la portes.

« Vous trois restez la ! » Ordonna un autre. « Shwartz, avec moi. »

Mikasa n'eut pas le temps de constater les dégâts de son corps endolori. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, remonta la capuche et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Mais très vite, son genou la fit souffrir et l'empêcha de courir aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Elle boita aussi vite que sa jambe lui permit et s'engouffra dans une rue. Mais le pas de courses des militaires se rapprochait rapidement et le genou de la jeune asiatique l'obligeait a ralentir de plus en plus.

'Ah, mais c'est pas vrai !' Pensa-t-elle, jurant intérieurement. 'Si je me fais prendre ici, je ne pourrai rien faire pour Eren. Allez, bouge !' Ordonna-t-elle a sa jambe blessée.

Soudainement, quelque chose l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira brutalement dans une allée plus sombre. Mikasa se retrouva dos contre le mur, une main plaquée sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Mais cela se révéla être inutile. La seule vue de la personne en face d'elle suffit a lui paralyser la voix. Petite stature, le regard froid et terrifiant a la fois, des yeux plus perçants que des lames...

« Ne fais pas un bruit. » Ordonna-t-il avant de la lâcher.

Mikasa suivit le caporal-chef du bataillon d'exploration du regard, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Que faisait-il ici ? Levi se mit en travers de la rue d'ou elle était venu et s'adossa tranquillement contre un mur. Les pas des soldats se rapprochèrent et ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent.

« Et toi ! » L'interpella l'un d'eux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? Identifie toi ! »

Le caporal-chef leva la tête et jeta un regard assassin aux soldats. « Depuis quand on a besoin d'un pass pour se promener dans les rues de Sina ? »

« Fais pas le malin... »

« Espèce de crétin ! » Murmura le deuxième en frappant derrière le crane. « C'est le caporal-chef Levi Ackerman. »

« Sérieux ? C'est lui, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité ? »

« Pardon caporal-chef ! On ne vous avait pas reconnu. » S'excusa Karl. « Vous n'auriez pas vu quelqu'un s'enfuir dans cette direction, par hasard ? »

« Je n'ai vu personne. » Répondit le petit homme au tac-au-tac.

« Ah, bon. » Répondit le soldat mal a l'aise. « Et bien, tant pis. Désolé de vous avoir déranger Caporal-chef. »

Levi les fixa du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue. Mikasa n'avait pas bougée de toute la conversation, trop occupée a essayer de digérer le fait que Levi soit en face d'elle. Quelle coïncidence de tomber sur lui a ce moment précis ! Une fois les soldats partis, le petit homme se retourna.

« C'est vraiment vous ? » Mikasa voulu faire un pas vers lui, mais une pression sur son genou lui fit comprendre qu'elle était plus blessée qu'elle ne le pensait.

Le caporal-chef soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'a chaque fois qu'on se rencontre, tu arrives a te mettre dans de salle draps ? »

Elle aurait répondu mais la douleur lui rappela qu'elle avait bel et bien raté son coup. Levi s'approcha et lui saisit le bras pour le passer autour de sa nuque et soulever la blessée dans ses bras, sans que cela lui demande le moindre effort physique. Les joues de Mikasa rougirent instantanément.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Tu m'expliques comment tu vas faire pour marcher toute seule avec ton genou, idiote ? Tiens toi tranquille. » Dit-il avant de prendre la marche.

Elle baissa la tête et serra les dents, priant pour qu'il ne rencontre personne sur leur chemin. Elle était plus grande que Levi de bien dix centimètres et devait donc peser plus lourd que lui. Même si le caporal-chef n'avait rien a envier a sa force a elle, un sentiment d'embarras s'empara d'elle et elle n'osa pas le regarder. Durant toute la marche, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dire quoi que ce soit. Il était impossible de deviner ce que pensait le stoïque caporal-chef. Quand a Mikasa, le souvenir de leur adieu un an plutôt lui revint en esprit, la faisant rougir de plus belle. Heureusement pour elle, ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent a l'entrée d'un bâtiment qui semblait être une grande auberge.

« Relèves ta capuche. » Ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement et Levi donna un coup de pied dans la porte la faisant sursauter. Quelques instant après la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme blond se trouvait de l'autre coté.

« Caporal-chef. Je ne pensais pas que vous rentriez si tôt. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il aperçut Mikasa. « Huh, caporal… »

« Ou sont Erwin et la tarée ? » Demanda Levi, en entrant.

« Hum, le Commandant est dans sa chambre et je crois que le Chef de section est toujours en train d'essayer de négocier pour voir le titan. Elle vous cherchait. »

« Si elle te demande, dis lui que la réponse est non. »

« Oui chef. » Ses yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur la jeune fille. « Est-ce que je peux vous demander ce que... »

« Non. »

Apres cette réponse sèche, Levi traversa rapidement le hall, le regard ébahit de son subordonné sur lui. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et traversa quelque couloirs vides avant de pousser une des portes. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas grand choses. Un lit impeccablement fait, une armoire, une table et une chaise, ainsi qu'un miroir et une bassine sur une commode. Au pied du lit se trouvait une caisse en bois. Levi posa son fardeau sur le lit avant de retirer sa veste et de la poser sur la chaise. Mikasa n'avait jusque la pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas en uniforme mais en costume noir. C'était étrange de le voir habillé ainsi. Son uniforme lui allait bien mieux, du moins c'était l'avis de la jeune asiatique. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait gêner d'être la.

« Hum, Levi. » Demanda-t-elle. « Ou sommes-nous ? »

« Un bâtiment de l'armée réservé aux officiers. » Dit-il avant de s'approcher du lit et de se planter devant elle. « Fais voir tes mains. »

Mikasa eu un mouvement de recule et referma ses poings. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de les lui montrer. Trouvant qu'elle n'agissait pas assez vite, il lui saisit les poignets et lui força a montrer les paumes. Elle serra les dents sous la douleur. Ses mains étaient en effet couverte de sang, Mikasa jeta un coup d'oeil a sa chemise blanche a l'origine et a présent tachée de rouge.

« Ah, merde. » Jura-t-elle.

« Inquiètes toi de tes mains plutôt que de ta chemise, imbécile. » Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte. « Enlèves ton harnachement et tes bottes. Je reviens. »

Sur ce, il sortit. Mikasa soupira. Elle ne s'attendait pas a le revoir dans ces conditions. Elle avait tellement attendu toute cette année pour le revoir. Elle s'était entraînée dure et avait même fini première de sa promotion. Sa résolution de servir l'humanité aux cotés de cet homme l'avait porter plus qu'autre chose durant ces douze dernier mois. Mais après le retour du titan colossal, tout avait été chambouler dans sa tête. Elle avait été tellement préoccuper a trouver un moyen de sauver son frère qu'elle n'avait plus pensé a Levi. Elle se sentait démuni face a lui. Elle soupira une seconde fois avant d'enlever son manteau et de retirer ses bottes et ses ceintures. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Une fois son harnachement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle retiré, elle se rassit sur le lit et regarda a l'extérieur. Il faisait beau et une brise légère se baladait. Quelque minutes plus tard Levi revint, une boite dans la main. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupie devant-elle. Il entoura son genou endolori de deux mains fermes et serra doucement. Elle sursauta un peu sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Bouges ton genou seule et dis moi si ça fait mal ? »

Mikasa tenta le mouvement et n'eut pas vraiment de mal a l'exécuter. « Non pas vraiment. C'est plutôt quand je m'appuie dessus. »

« Lèves toi pour voir. »

Elle s'exécuta. S'appuyer sur sa jambe lui faisait mal, mais il ne lui était pas impossible de marcher. Levi lui ordonna a nouveau de s'asseoir et piocha une bande de la boite qu'il avait ramener. Il entreprit de lui bander la jambe de manière a stabiliser son genou.

« Maintenant, explique moi ce que tu foutais. » Dit-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Ne fait pas l'innocente, Mikasa. Dis moi ce que t'as fais pour avoir des gars de la Police Militaire a tes trousses. »

« … » La jeune asiatique resta muette.

« Tu essayais d'aller voir Eren Jeager, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle leva les yeux, surprise. « Comment savez-vous... »

« Dis toi que tu n'es pas la seule a t'occuper de son cas. »

Mikasa voulu se mettre une baffe. Bien sur, c'était évident. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que l'homme en face d'elle était un officier supérieur du bataillon d'exploration ? Et le meilleur soldat de l'humanité. Il serait donc forcement au procès !

« Pour ton information, il va bien. Secoué, mais entier. » Lui dit soudainement le caporal-chef.

« Levi ! » Dit-elle un peu trop fort en se redressant soudainement. « Vous serez au procès demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

La caporal-chef leva la main l'interrompant dans son élan. « Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter de ça avec toi. »

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit non. »

« MAIS IL VA MOURIR SI ON NE FAIT RIEN ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Si la Police Militaire lui met la main dessus, ils le tueront ! C'est certain ! Et si Nile Dok est au procès … »

Levi tira un coup sec sur la bande la resserrant violemment. Sous l'effet de la douleur, Mikasa se plia en deux et lâcha un grognement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer, une main lui agrippa le menton et lui fit lever la tête. Le visage du meilleur soldat de l'humanité se trouvait a a peine un centimètre de distance du sien. De nouveau elle se figea.

« Mikasa. Tu me fais confiance ou pas ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance ? La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait fait confiance, il lui avait ramener son frère et ses amis sains et saufs. Mais l'enjeu était tellement plus grand a présent, a tel point que l'angoisse lui serrait le cœur rien que d'y penser. Elle avait essayer de faire quelque chose et avait lamentablement échouée. Le doute envahit son esprit en un instant. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui dire tout simplement 'oui, je vous fais confiance.' Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? La jeune asiatique baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Le sang lui remonta au visage et sans prévenir, une rivière de larmes s'échappa de ses yeux. Portant sa main a son visage pour cacher le rougissement, elle pleura silencieusement. Levi la laissa tranquille en continua de lui bander le genou. Mikasa le dévisagea du mieux qu'elle pu au travers de ses larmes. Pourquoi n'y avait-il vraiment qu'en fasse de lui qu'elle se trouvait aussi impuissante et pathétique ? Une fois sa jambe bandée, le caporal-chef releva la tête vers elle et passa une main étrangement douce sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes.

« Vous... devez me trouver vraiment nulle... » Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglot.

« Arrêtes de dire des conneries. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement en se relevant.

L'homme de petite stature passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira a lui et pour la seconde fois, effaça en un instant l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres. Mikasa écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. En un instant elle retrouva cette sensation qui l'avait brûlée et fais frissonner un an plus tôt, ainsi que la douce aura que dégageait Levi. Elle en avait tellement rêvée durant toute l'année, pourtant elle la surprise comme la première fois. Elle ferma les yeux et agrippa la chemise de l'homme du bataillon, le laissant l'enivrer de cette sensation qui faisait disparaître l'angoisse qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Peu importe si ce n'était que pour un instant. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Mikasa réalisa qu'elle était a bout de souffle et haleta. Ce fut au tour du caporal-chef de la dévisager durant un long moment. Les joues de la jeune fille étaient si rouges, qu'elles trahissaient l'embarras de la sensation qu'elle ressentait. Encore plus gêner qu'il la regarde comme ça, elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle s'agrippait toujours a lui. Elle retira vite ses mains mais le dégât était déjà fait : des taches rouges ayant pour forme des mains salissait déjà sa chemise.

« Je suis désolée ! » Dit-elle précipitamment.

« Tch. » Grogna-t-il. « Dégueu. »

Se redressant, il retira d'un coup sec son fameux foulard avant de se diriger précipitamment vers la bassine. Il y trempa une serviette et vint nettoyer les plaies sur les paumes de Mikasa avant de les bander. Une fois terminé, il se redressa et commença a déboutonner sa chemise, sous le regard choquée de la jeune recrue.

« Mais...mais ça va pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle, détournant le regard. « Vous pourriez au moins attendre que je sois sortie. »

« Il n'est pas question que je te laisses partir seule. » Répondit-il sans interrompre ses gestes. « Te connaissant tu ne vas pas rester en place et aggraver la blessure de ton genou. »

« Vous auriez pu au moins me dire de sortir... » Murmura-t-elle, vexée et encore plus embarrasser qu'avant.

Il ne répondit pas mais Mikasa pouvait entendre le froissement des vêtements lui indiquant que Levi n'avait aucune intention de se gêner. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre, tout d'abord en remettant ses ceintures et ses bottes, mais en vain. Elle finit par tourner regarder derrière elle du coin de l'oeil. Ses yeux écarquillement : la musculature du caporal-chef était impressionnante pour ne pas dire hors du commun. Mikasa avait-elle même un physique très developper, qui rivalisait avec celui de ses compagnons masculins du top 10 de la 104eme division. Mais le sien était incomparable a celui de Levi. Rien que cette vue ferait oublier a quiconque que le caporal-chef ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante. Mais il n'y avait pas que du muscle habituellement dissimulés sous ses vêtements. Son corps était également marqué d'une impressionnante et terrifiante collection de cicatrices. Brulures, plaies, bleus, entailles de couteau, blessures mal refermées … Impossible de toutes les compter. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait du traverser pour finir comme ça ? Elle avait entendu les histoires entourant le passé du fameux meilleur soldat de l'humanité. La rumeur la plus commune était qu'il était contrebandier avant que le Commandant Erwin ne mette la main sur lui et ne le traine au bataillon. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout ce chaos. Certaines blessures paraissait très ancienne, datant surement de l'enfance. Par quel enfer cet homme était-il passé ? Et comment pouvait-il servir un monde qui l'avait si mal traité durant toute sa vie ?

« Tu a l'air de bien t'amuser, Ackerman. Le spectacle te plait ? »

Le commentaire du caporal-chef la sortit de sa rêverie et elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Mais le temps d'être embarrasser était déjà passer. Une autre émotion s'était emprise d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé Levi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il jeta un œil sur son propre torse avant de saisir une chemise propre et de l'enfiler. « La vie, gamine. »

« Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça. »

« Non. Tout comme une gamine de dix ans ne devrait pas avoir vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux et tuer trois hommes. »

Elle demeura bouche bée, et lui lança un regard surpris.

« J'ai lu ton dossier en regardant celui de Jeager. » Expliqua-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise.

« Oh. Je vois. »

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte, brisant le silence malaisant. Levi ordonna d'entrer, et une jeune femme avec des cheveux roux entra avec ce qui semblait être un draps blanc plié dans les mains entra.

« Caporal-chef ? Oruo a finit de préparer votre cheval. » Dit-elle.

« Merci Petra. Amènes le a l'entrée. J'arrive tout de suite. »

La jeune femme salua, poing contre le cœur et sortit sans poser de question. Levi remis son foulard autour du cou et sa veste avant d'aller aider Mikasa a se lever. Celle-ci enfila son manteau en prenant soin de remettre sa capuche. Apres quelque secondes d'hésitation, elle passa son bras autour de la nuque de Levi et s'appuya sur lui pour ne pas mettre trop de pression sur son genou. Quoiqu'elle se tendit lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa hanche pour mieux la soutenir. Ils descendirent les marches, et traversèrent le hall sous les regard ébahis et choqués des membres de la section d'opération spéciale. Mikasa était finalement contente d'être dissimulée sous sa capuche. Quand au caporal-chef, il ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde. Il poussa la porte avec son pied, et ils sortirent dehors. Petra les attendait, tenant la bride du grand cheval noir que Mikasa reconnu tout de suite. C'était le même que celui que Levi avait amener au camp il y a un an de cela. Sans avoir a s'adresser une parole, les deux membres du bataillon échangèrent leurs place. Petra soutenue Mikasa et Levi enfourcha sa monture. Il tendit la main a la jeune asiatique qui la saisit. Tandis qu'il tira sur son bras, Petra lui supporta sa bonne jambe et l'aida a monter derrière lui.

« Merci. » Dit Mikasa, oubliant un instant qu'elle essayait de rester incognito.

Petra lui sourit. « De rien. » Elle se tourna vers Levi. « A plus tard, caporal-chef. »

Il acquiesça avant de talonner son cheval. L'animal partit au trot rapide un peu violemment, forçant Mikasa a agripper au soldat pour ne pas tomber. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras, contente qu'elle soit face a son dos pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage rouge tomate.

« Tu es assez bien pour galoper ? » Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

« Oui, je crois. »

Levi serra les chevilles sur les flancs de sa monture et celle-ci partit au galop. Tandis qu'ils traversaient les rues de Sina, Mikasa observa les gens autour. Tous avaient l'air de s'émerveiller en les regardant.

« Regardez ! » Dit une femme. « C'est le caporal-chef Levi ! »

« Non ! Ou ça ? » S'exclama une autre.

« Je t'assure que c'est lui ! » Affirma un homme.

Mikasa posa sa tête sur le dos de Levi et réfléchit un instant. Avant la première apparition du titan colossal, le bataillon d'exploration était méprisé. Ce n'était qu'un faux espoir qui coutait cher en vies et en argent. Mais depuis la chute du mur Maria, on les traitait comme de véritable héro. Car c'était les meilleurs tueurs de titans. Et Levi était le meilleur de tous. Ses muscles se tendirent, alors qu'elle ressentit une sensation de frustration monter en elle. Quoi qu'elle n'en connaissait pas l'origine. Peut-être venait-elle du caporal-chef.

« Tch. » Lâcha Levi, en dirigeant son cheval vers des rues moins pleines. « Ils ne peuvent pas se taire ? Bande d'abrutis. »

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, cherchant elle même a comprendre cette frustration.

« M'idolâtrer comme ils le font est complètement idiot. » Expliqua-t-il. « Si je meurs sur le champs de bataille, ils penseront que tout espoir est perdu pour de bon, et c'est cela qui causera la perte de l'humanité. »

« Vous êtes pourtant le plus fort. Le meilleur soldat de l'humanité... »

« Et après ? Si on me retire mon équipement de manœuvre et mes lames, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il reste ? »

Mikasa ne répondit pas. Elle avait comprit. Levi, malgré ses compétences physiques presque surnaturelles et son esprit agile et vif, restait un être humain. Et si les habitants du mur avaient bien compris une chose, c'était que les humains étaient fragiles. Ils étaient fragiles et ils avaient besoins les uns des autres. C'était vrai a tous les niveaux. Ils avaient besoin des autres pour survivre et surtout pour vivre. C'est pour cela qu'elle se battait en tout cas. Pour protéger et pour vaincre. Et le meilleur soldat de l'humanité portait tout a lui seul. Levi sentit son étreinte se resserrer autour de sa taille. Il risqua a un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

« Je suis plus forte que la dernière fois. » Murmura-t-elle, le visage enfuit dans son dos. « Mais je vais continuer a le devenir encore plus. Jusqu'a ce que je sois aussi forte que vous. Et je porterai cet espoir avec vous. »

Levi se retourna, afin de dissimuler le petit sourire qui apparut au coin de ses lèvres. « Tu es encore plus dingue que ce que je pensait, gamine. » Dit-il. « J'attends de voir ça. »

La jeune asiatique sourit a cette réponse. Il venait a peine de se retrouver et voilà qu'il lui lançait un autre défi. Et elle était bien décidée a le relever. Ils traversèrent les rues jusqu'au bâtiment ou les nouvelles recrues restaient. Levi tira sur les rênes et le grand cheval noir ralentit tranquillement avant de repasser au trot, puis au pas jusqu'à l'arrêt. Levi sauta a terre en premier et présenta ses mains au jeune soldat. Mikasa s'appuya sur lui pour descendre en évitant de se casser la figure une seconde fois. Elle fit quelque exercice d'appuie sur son genou. C'était toujours douloureux mais supportable. Constatant la même chose qu'elle, Levi la lâcha.

« Evites trop marcher aujourd'hui et tu devrais être remise demain. »

Sur ce il remonta a cheval, mais lui fit signe d'approcher. Il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche.

« Promets moi une chose. » Murmura-t-il. « Quoi qu'il se passe durant le procès demain, tu ne dois pas bouger de ta place. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par ça ? »

« Promets. » Répéta-t-il.

Quoique méfiante elle acquiesça. Le caporal-chef se redressa et talonna son cheval en direction du centre de Sina. Mikasa attendit qu'il disparaisse de sa vue avant de se retourner vers le bâtiment.

_« Tu me fais confiance ou pas ? »_

« Oui. Je vous fais confiance, Levi. »


End file.
